Beginner's Luck?
by veryspecialagentriley
Summary: Modern AU! Jason Grace is the best wide receiver that Olympus High has ever had, even landing a scholarship to Ohio State in his junior year. But when a transfer cornerback shows up, will he be able to remain calm and collected after being humiliated on the first day of tryouts? And will the secret he has worked so hard to keep quiet come out? Only time will tell. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, this story is being made based on the poll voting results I had up on my profile that ended last week as well as the pms I received as well. Thank you to everyone that voted, because we have a winner. The results are in:**

 **1st) Percy Jackson & the Olympians Story: 43 votes**

 **2nd) Percy Jackson and Young Justice Crossover: 28 votes**

 **3rd) Percy Jackson and the Arrow Crossover: 23 votes**

 **4th) Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Teen Wolf Crossover: 12 votes**

 **5th) Hunger Games Story: 7 votes**

 **Also, read the bottom author note to be aware of future updates.**

 **So without further ado, I present to you, my newest fanfiction story: "Beginner's Luck?"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jason POV**

It was the start of a new year. The start of another football season, and a great way to show the entire state of New York that I am the best at my position. I've been playing football since I was eight years old, starting off with pee-wee football and going into 6A competition.

"Grace! Get some pads on. Tryouts start in ten minutes." My coach shouted from the other side of the locker room.

"You ready to see some fresh meat?" Leo asked as he nudged my shoulder with a broad grin.

"Fuck yeah I am. Can't wait to see all these bitches humiliate themselves in front of the entire school." I retorted as I fist-bumped him.

During football tryouts on the first day, the entire school was free to watch if they wanted to. And considering that football was our biggest sport, everyone came to watch. Even those who knew nothing about the sport just came to watch the weak get pulverized.

Jogging out onto the field, a loud roar of cheers went up. Everyone knew who I was, just by looking at the number on my back, 7. There was only a few boos that came from the right side of the stands, led by the 'Renegades' as they liked to call themselves. They were the "emo" kids of our school.

After waving a couple times to everyone else, I glanced over at the group of freshmen and transfers that hoped to make varsity. There were a couple of promising looking teenagers, but none looked impressive as they were. I just had to wait until they were running drills, or actually playing in the scrimmage just before class started.

"First up as a new freshman tryout is Luke Castellan, for the position of slot receiver." The coach announced in a clear voice as a blonde haired boy stepped forward.

"Don't take any shit, Lukas." Someone from the group called out in a playful warning tone.

But Luke only rolled his eyes in return. "Whatever you say Tavy." He called back with a wink.

I looked over at Leo in surprise. "Another gay couple?" Leo mouthed at me in confusion.

These two will end up exactly like the last one that came to this school. That was two years ago, when Nico di Angelo and Ethan Nakamura were both on the team, but after a lot of fighting with the team, were both cast off. Then they formed the 'Renegades' and cut off ties with all of their straight friends following the next day.

But this kid, actually showed some potential. His 40 yard run was at an impressive 4.49 second trial. For a high schooler, that was a pretty good time, especially for a receiver or running back of any kind; slot or regular. At the catching drill, he only dropped one pass that bounced off his fingertips when he tried to make a one-handed catch.

I caught sight of the coaches conversing and made my way over. They stopped talking once I got there and looked expectantly at me. "I give him my vote." I said confidently as the coaches nodded to me and put a check mark next to the name.

* * *

I couldn't stand on the sidelines the entire tryout morning, unfortunately. I got roped up into participating in some normal drills, that way I could be ready for the scrimmage. So far, the normal positions that people were trying out for were, linebacker, running back, lineman, and kicking specialist.

But the last person on the list was the only one left from the original transfer group. A medium sized skinny teenager with jet-black hair, who looked like he should be a swimmer, instead of trying out for football. "Hey man, you lost? This is football tryouts, not synchronized swimming." I called out, getting a loud echo of chuckles from my buddies.

But the boy only huffed once before openly laughing for a couple of seconds. "I just haven't gotten my shot to perform yet. But it looks like I'm next, so keep your eyes peeled." He remarked, with a small smirk on his face.

"Last up for transfers is Perseus Jackson, going for the position of cornerback/punt returner."

I instantly stopped smiling as the announcement was made. My position outside of receiving, was punt returner as well. This kid was going to try and take away part of my fame, right off the spot. Well, not if I had anything to say about it.

I walked over to where the new guy was lining up to run the 40 yard drill, and crossed my arms in frustration. Leo patted my back. "Don't worry man. No way is coach going to let this walk-on take your position. He doesn't even look like he can beat me in a race when I tried out." He scoffed, making me smile as I remembered that day all too well.

But a whistle snapped me out of my mind as I saw the transfer practically, blur, past me before stopping at the end, not even winded. The coach holding the stopwatch did a double take before showing it to the others. My stomach dropped out of my chest as the announcement was made.

"And it looks like we have a new school record for the fastest 40 time at 4.32 seconds, for Perseus Jackson." I glanced over at the tryout, only to catch a two finger salute and cocky smirk before he jogged over to the next drill.

"No fucking way." I muttered to myself.

And at every single drill he went to, he was making new records that put mine out of context. His vertical jump was forty-four inches, and his broad jump was at an even ten feet. He didn't even drop a single ball at the punt returning drill and juked out several of the veteran seniors on some returns. It was almost like he was an undercover pro player, using an exceptional disguise.

But finally, it was time for all of the tryouts to play in the scrimmage game, against the starters for their shot at making varsity. I saw the defensive coach go up to Perseus and gesture to me with a shake of his head. "Don't worry about me coach." He said as he made his way to stand opposite me on the scrimmage line, as the crowd got to their feet.

"Ready to see what I'm made of?" He taunted as he slapped the front of my helmet, drawing a gasp from the crowd watching. He had actually reached across the line of scrimmage and slapped me like it was nothing.

As the quarterback hiked the ball, I took off in a five and out to the sideline. But I didn't anticipate the transfer to step in front of me as the ball was thrown my way. So when the ball was snatched right in front of me, I stumbled over my feet.

Meanwhile, Perseus was weaving his way through the line of offense that was trying to prevent him from reaching the end zone. They eventually got him on the twelve yard line as he was tackled from behind after spinning off of an arm tackle.

Leo strode over and patted me on my back as I looked at him in shock. Together, we made our way over to the sideline as coach motioned for me. "What the hell was that out there, Grace?"

"I don't know coach. The throw was a little bit behind me, but I didn't think he would be able to keep up with me like that." I offered up, not knowing what really just happened.

"Well then, do better. We can't have a newbie showing up our best player." I nodded at his underlying message and headed back onto the field with the rest of the offense.

I made my way over to the usual place that I lined up on for the next play, to see the transfer line opposite me, again. This time I didn't even bother looking at him, only looking at the ball to wait for the call.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Oh this was too easy. The 'king of his pride' was too easy to rile up. He wasn't even looking at me anymore, to retain some of his pride, I guess.

But I knew what play they were running, right before it happened. The running back was being motioned to go out to the left, for a screen pass, and the tight end wouldn't even be looking in my direction. So I waited until the quarterback wasn't looking in my direction and made a 'blitzing' motion with my right hand towards the other defensive transfer, Frank Zhang.

The linebacker nodded and crouched up on the line right as the ball was about to be hiked. I heard a couple of shouts from the coaches and players on the sidelines, but still smiled underneath my helmet. They were trying to warn the quarterback about the new contender, not knowing that I was the one blitzing, instead of Frank.

As the ball was hiked, I left the receiver I was supposed to guard and rushed into the backfield. I wasn't even picked up by anyone as I leveled the quarterback so hard that the football popped out of his hands and into the air.

Of course, the running back was close enough to grab the ball before anyone else could get it. I heard my name being called as I got to my feet, just to feel a hard clap on my back. Frank was smiling beneath his helmet as he yelled out. "Dude that was awesome! You totally knocked the shit out of him." He practically gushed as we walked back to the huddle.

But I didn't pay much attention, only looking back to make sure that the kid got up off the ground. When he was pulled up by Jason, I was given a harsh glare for hitting his buddy, by the wide out. I only rolled my eyes before nodding at the play spoken to us.

For this next play, I lined opposite Grace and backed away four spaces before staying in a defensive stance with my right foot behind my left, facing the quarterback. "Hike!" Jason pushed me back as he ran his route quickly, already creating a two-step difference between us.

Looking back, I jumped up into the air, noticing that the ball was closer than I thought. Reaching behind me with my right hand, I palmed the ball, before pulling it into my chest as I hit the ground, on my back. The wind was knocked out of me as I kept the ball tightly against me. The entire crowd erupted in shock at my interception so much that I could feel the vibrations on the turf underneath me.

"Who even is this kid?" I kept hearing around me as the scrimmage continued on for the next half hour. "He's got amazing speed and agility. Grace has a new competitor in the punt returning department." I smiled at hearing that this guy was also a punt returner as well.

On the last play, I made my biggest impact.

When the ball was hiked, Jason purposefully put his hands into my facemask, not allowing me to see as he pushed me aside. Luckily, I opened my eyes and got back in the game as I poured on the speed as I raced near him. As he came back down with the ball, I hit him harder than I hit the quarterback at the beginning of the practice. Completely knocking him off of his feet, and sending him to the ground in a heap as the ball rolled out of his hands.

I stood over him with my arms crossed as he rolled onto his knees. I crouched down to stay level with him as I spoke. "It's obvious that you don't remember me from last year. I at least hoped that my number would make a memory surface. But I guess that's what you get for what you did to me." I remarked savagely as I rose back onto my feet. I turned around and pointed at the number on my back once before walking away from the dazed receiver on the ground.

* * *

 **Jason POV**

"Ah shit." I muttered as the number on his back brought me into a memory that had been eluding me all practice. I couldn't remember why it seemed so familiar, but now it popped into my head. I thought it was all a bad dream.

Shaking my head, I raised myself onto my feet, unsteadily until Leo put an arm around my shoulders and helped me stand solidly. "Jason…bro, you alright?" He asked as he pulled off my helmet for me.

"I'm good. Just dazed." I admitted as I glanced around to see a lot of people looking back at me with concern. I only waved them off, and they left the stands and made their way to class.

"The hell was that about, dude?!" Cecil yelled out, catching my attention in the locker room as everyone was finishing getting dressed for class.

"Don't know what you're talking about. It's a contact sport, you should know that." He taunted as he shot me a smirk at my look of recognition. "Ah, it looks like your fearless leader knows something. Go ahead and ask him, he might tell you what's going to happen next."

All eyes looked to me, but I shrugged my shoulders. "Get dressed and go to class. It's the first day of school. I don't need to hear about any of you skipping class already." I yelled out.

 **Perseus POV**

I rolled my eyes at the response that Grace gave. Of course, he wouldn't want to admit what he did. He obviously wanted to keep up his appearance of a straight jock that has a girlfriend on the cheerleading team. Someone who would never take advantage of anyone, much less a sophomore teenager that was asleep in his own room.

Shaking the thought out of my head I looked up to see Jason still looking at me. The room was clear, as everyone had left already. "And what do you want?" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Really? That's all you have for me? Just…I'm sorry." I shot back at him. "You know what, don't worry about it. Because this is going to be so much fun." I trailed off, pulling on my leather jacket over my shoulders and grabbing my bag off the ground.

"What is?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Ruining your image." I shot back at him before walking out of the locker room to leave the prized-wide receiver to ponder about what exactly I was going to do to him.

"That was a nice hit you laid on Grace. I was satisfied that he finally got put on his ass." A voice behind me remarked, making me turn around. There was a light skinned teenager, looking to be my age, leaning against the wall opposite the locker room.

"Well there's more where that came from. I promise." I swore with a dark smile as I took in the figure in front of me.

"The name's Nico Di Angelo." The teenager spoke holding out his hand, which I shook firmly.

"L'angelo di fronte a me è davvero una benedizione." I replied, drawing a light blush from the male in front of me. But I smiled back, satisfied that there was at least someone else that spoke Italian in this school.

 **(Translation: "The angel in front of me, truly is a blessing.")**

"You are the angel here, Jackson. How long have you been speaking Italian?" Nico asked, a twinkle in his eyes as he placed a hand on my shoulder and we started walking towards the main building.

"Only the past three years back at my old school. I take it that you grew up speaking, correct?" I asked, nudging his shoulder teasingly. "Your accent is quite revealing."

"Correct. My family moved over during WWII back in 1942 after Mussolini took over." He supplied as I pushed the doors open and stepped into the hallway.

"I'll see you later Jackson." Nico whispered as he walked away and left me alone to find my first period class on my own.

"That was uncalled for!" A shout rang from behind me as I opened up my locker door. I glanced behind me as I took in the sight of a large male standing over a shorter female as she was standing in front of another female who was collecting her books strewn across the floor.

"C'mon, Zoe. Just having some fun with 'er." The male mocked as he gestured to the girl who was trying to put everything in order, back into her backpack.

Sighing to myself, I shut my locker and made my way over to the crowd that was quickly forming around the duo shouting at each other. Laying a hand on the male, I pulled him around just to lay him out with a right cross to his jaw.

He fell onto his back and groaned, reaching for his bruised face in agony. With a shrug of my shoulders, I turned to the female. "There, everything's solved." And with that, I walked away from the scene and onto my first period.

As I walked into the classroom, everyone stopped talking as they realized who I was from this morning. Almost at once, multiple glares were sent my direction as I conversed with the teacher about the syllabus for the class and what textbook to get. I only offered a wink in reply as I saw that a good number of the football team was in this class.

As instructed, I took up a desk towards the back of the class, next to a kid dressed in all black, as the kid had saluted me, with the same gesture I had given Jason during the drills.

"Mr. Jackson. Come back to the front. You need to introduce yourself to the class."

I looked up at the teacher with a broad smirk. "They already know who I am, Mrs. Demeter. The glares are enough to know that Grace is a buddy of theirs." I retorted.

"Okay, well then, what school did you transfer from?" She asked, staying hospitable.

"Tartarus High." I replied.

"Wait a minute, you're the kid wh-" But at that moment, the bell rang and the teacher clapped her hands to stop us from talking. "Okay class. It is time to start the first day. I need you all to get out a piece of paper and pencil."

 **Lunchtime**

"Hey man, you should come sit with me and my group. Even if you are going to be on the football team." He quipped as he pulled me along the lunch line. A huff to my left made me glance over to see the cheerleading captain glaring harshly at me. I guess I was right about Grace dating the captain of the skirt-squad.

"I'm so sorry for putting your quarterback in his place. I was just trying to make a good first impression on the team. He deserved it, though." I replied with a smirk and mocking wave.

"Just stay away from my boyfriend." The captain warned.

I let a taunting smile come across my face. "That's going to be an impossible feat for either of us to complete for you. Besides, why should I?" I left it at that as I let Ethan pull me along to sit with his friends.

I was glad to see that Nico was at the table we were headed to. I actually like the guy, and I feel like he can help me get through what happened to me last year. "Sup Nico." I said, sitting down beside the Italian.

Nico looked up as I called his name and offered me a polite grin as he nodded to Ethan, who sat opposite me. "So Percy. I have to ask. What does your problem seem to be with Jason Grace? I am aware of the rivalry we share with Tartarus, but I wasn't aware of a personal vendetta."

"I didn't meet the guy until football season had ended, and it was time for the playoffs in the pro league. There was a block party that all football players were invited to, as a way to bring all of us together. Mostly to give some comfort back to Olympus High after we crushed them last year at the championship game. But after passing out on a bed, I woke up a couple of hours later to a bandanna being tied around my mouth, and my body cuffed to the posts." I trailed off, figuring that they got what happened next.

"Grace raped you?" Nico asked, seeming to be shocked out of his mind.

"Yep." I said in a small voice.

I felt an embrace on both of my sides as I sighed in relief. Both Nico and Ethan were holding me in their arms, as if trying to protect me from my memories. It was really sweet, but it was also drawing attention. So with a soft elbow, they sat back down into their seats.

"You don't have to say anything else if you don't want to. I have already wanted to punch the shit out of Grace for what he did our freshman year. But now, I want to throttle the fuck out of that guy even more so." Ethan said, cracking his knuckles loudly.

"Percy, do you want to skip class for the rest of the day?" Nico asked softly.

"Yes." I responded, grateful for the change of subject.

"Follow me." Nico said, standing up from his chair, and grabbing his backpack. Ethan and I quickly followed suit as we threw away our trash and walked back into the hallway.

Unfortunately, Jason Grace and his buddies were already in the hallway, waiting for us. "Did you really think that you could get away with that hit, Jackson?" The jock challenged as he stepped forward and crossed his arms, trying to look bigger than he was.

"You know what you did to me. And you also know what your friends would think about you if that secret ever surfaced. We both know that your entire image would be demolished and you would be left all alone. Just like I was when someone I thought of as my best friend, threw me to the dogs. It's only fair if you get to experience exactly what I did, even though I never did anything to you in the start." I started to speak, drawing some confused glances from the others standing around the wide out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stubbornly retorted.

I only offered him a broad smile in return. "Sure you don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling too well. See you tomorrow at practice, Grace. Maybe you should wear a jock strap tomorrow." I called out after pushing through the 'road block' in the hallway and threw open the doors to the parking lot.

"Where's your vehicle?" Nico asked me as he looked around.

"Right there." I said, pointing at a Kawasaki Ninja H2R. It was a jet-black with green outlines that stood out from all of the other scooters and motorbikes around it.

Nico let out a low whistle as he walked up to it. "Dude, how did you get a bike like this? She's beautiful." He whispered excitedly as he looked back to me.

But I wasn't looking at him. My mind was elsewhere as his words took me back to what happened last year, the day before our championship game. The day that everything came crashing down around me.

* * *

 **And now the first chapter is up!**

 **A/N: Heads up, because I am in the process of writing this story, so the updates won't be as fluid as the pervious stories I updated. I will only be updating this story, once a month because of anticipated school and work problems further on this new year.**

 **Thanks for reading and see y'all next month when I update again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Percy POV**

"S'up Perce." A voice cut me out of my thoughts as Nico, Ethan and I walked into a nearby fat-food restaurant. I looked over to see him standing there, arms crossed and a broad smile on his face. To his right was Will Solace, and to his left was Drew Tanaka. All three of them were the ones to find me that next morning when I was raped.

But instead of consoling and helping me out of my bindings; took pictures and called the entire team in so they could see what all the ruckus was about. That was one of the main reasons why I quit the team, and left to come here. Grover had been my best friend since 2nd grade, but after what happened, there was no way that I would ever be friends with him again.

"Fuck off bitches." I snapped at them harshly, my eyes narrowing severely.

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" Grover remarked slyly.

"You still believe that we are friends to begin with? You threw away my trust the second you pulled out your phone. I bet you don't even care what has happened to me since that night!" I lashed out at him angrily.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend that way, gay boy." Drew said, stepping in front of Grover, and wrapping an arm around his waist, in a show of attachment. But the word she used, also brought attention from those around us, as they instantly focused on me. A couple of nearby people started to yell at me, taking the side of the trio in front of me, gesturing for me to leave.

"Let's just leave." Ethan said, pulling my arm as he followed Nico out of the building in a huff.

* * *

"What are we doing by coming back here?" Nico asked me as we pulled up to the front of school. He was still sitting on the bike as I got off.

"I left my textbook in my locker. I'll need it to pass my math class. Be back in a few." I said, keeping the keys still in the bike as I took off into the middle of the main building.

"Jackson." A raised voice caught my ear as I finally reached my locker.

I turned around to see the cheerleading captain standing off to the side as I opened the locker door to grab my textbook. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you and your boyfriend?" I sarcastically brought up.

"Apparently, that's not going to happen. The three of us just got paired for a history project, based on Ancient Greece concerning one of the city-states. Tomorrow we start working on it and we will need to meet up after school to go over the project further." The cheerleader explained.

"Huh. Well thank you for informing me that my life is about to become even-more filled with shit than before." I sarcastically retorted.

"I don't like this any more than you do. But we will have to make the best of it for the sake of passing this class so we can graduate." She replied, clutching at her books in her hands, as she strode forward to stand right in front of me. Then she lowered her voice and looked at me, meaningfully. "I heard about what happened to your parents. I'm really sorry. No one deserves that, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on my boyfriend."

I let out a loud, mocking laugh. "That's what you believe I have a problem with him about?" I shook my head teasingly, chuckling under my breath. "Let's just say that it's something that will make your head spin, when it comes to surface." I informed, closing my locker with a loud slam.

When I got back out to the parking lot, there was a large crowd around where I left Nico on my bike. Seeing this, I took off running in the direction and came upon a scene that made my eyes go wide.

Nico was fighting with two other guys that I recognized from the football team. One of them was holding Nico's arms behind his back. And the other jock was pummeling Nico with thunderous strikes to his ribcage. "HEY!" I yelled out, pushing my way into the middle of the circle.

The guy holding Nico looked around, just to see a fist coming at his face. My knuckles hit his face so hard, that it snapped to the side and he fell to the ground in a heap. I caught Nico before he could hit the ground as well. I rested him up against my bike as I turned on the other jock.

He came at me with a strike to my face, but I ducked the jab and gave him a roundhouse kick to his ribcage in return. He turtled into himself as he fell to the ground, but I wasn't done with him just yet. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back onto his feet, before punching him in the nose, breaking it effortlessly.

At this point, four more football players had rushed up to me and tried to either grab me, or punch me. But I maneuvered my way around their strikes, deflecting punches, and knocking aside kicks as I practically danced around the new group of attackers. And as I was moving around the strikes, I could see one person watching everything from afar.

Jason Grace. He must've been the one behind this entire thing.

Gritting my teeth in fury, I snapped out a hard-right cross to the jock in front of me, catching his jaw and he crumpled to the ground. I ducked a kick to my head and punched another jock in the groin. In doing so, I took a punch to the jaw, but I responded with a kick to that person's chest, knocking him into a nearby car. I blocked another punch and came back with a punch to the last jock's jaw, watching him fall to the ground.

Growling in my throat, I took a look around to see if there were any more attackers, but no one else stepped forward. I glanced back up to see if he was still there, but Grace was nowhere to be seen. He must've left once I saw him.

Picking Nico up, I placed him in front of me on the bike, making sure that he wouldn't fall off before starting the bike up again. I grabbed Nico's phone and called the nearest hospital to let them know I was coming with a beaten friend of mine from school.

I pulled up to the parking lot, only to see a couple of other cars parked at the front, so I guess they weren't real busy inside. But I still hurried, by placing an arm around Nico's waist and helped him walk over to the entrance of the building.

When we got inside, the receptionist saw us instantly and pressed a button at the desk. A few seconds later, two nurses ran out to collect the teenager from me and carried him further into the building. "Sir?" I heard, looking over to the receptionist who was looking at me expectantly.

I walked over to her and nodded when she told me which forms to fill out. I gave her Nico's phone so they could get ahold of his parents to inform them. So I took a seat in the lobby to wait until I could see what was going on.

* * *

The doors opened to reveal a doctor with a clipboard in his hands as I heard my name be called out. I grabbed my school bag and slung it around my shoulders, making my way over. "How is he?" I asked, standing in front of him.

"Follow me." The doctor said, gesturing towards a nearby patient room.

As I got to the door, my eyes widened at the state Nico was in. His entire chest was wrapped in heavy bandages, as well as his wrists from the harsh grip by those jocks. His entire face was swollen, and covered in dark blue and black marks.

"Oh my god." I gasped out as I covered my mouth in shock.

"I'm still waiting for his parents to get here before I can give any details of the injuries. But he's asleep, so you can wait here for them to get here. He might wake up in an hour or so, but please be quiet so he can sleep." The doctor explained before leaving the room.

I approached the bed to take Nico's hand, rubbing over his knuckles lightly. "I'm so sorry man. If only I had been there earlier." I whispered.

"You got there just in time to save him." A voice behind me made me whirl around in shock.

I gulped at the couple standing in the doorway and let go of Nico's hand when they walked forward. The man offered his hand for me to shake, and I complied. I looked into his eyes and recognized the eyes. They were Nico's parents.

"That's a firm handshake. Impressive." The father noted as he gave me an appreciative nod.

"Thank you sir." I responded, remaining respectful.

"You were the one to stop the fight and brought our son here, correct?" The mother asked, she had already grabbed her son's hand and stood next to the hospital bed.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied.

At this, I saw her eyes widen at the forming bruise on my cheek. "What happened?"

I gritted my teeth as I informed them of everything that took place up at the school. They both stayed silent, listening as I kept my voice even and calm even though I wanted to scream.

"From now on, call me Hades." The father stated, giving me a firm look. "You saved my boy from worse than what he got. I'm glad that he has a friend like you around."

"Call me Persephone, as well." The mother said, laying her hand on my right forearm, gently.

I nodded in response as the door opened again to show two more faces standing there. I recognized one of the girls from my History class, seeing as I sat next to her. I think her name was Hazel, she was just under a year younger than me. But I didn't recognize the other girl, seeing as she looked to be about college age.

"Dad, what happened to Nico? And who is this?" The older girl asked, rushing up to her parents to stand to next to Nico's bed.

Hades looked back to me with a gentle smile. "Nico was attacked by some football jocks. And as for this one, he stepped in to end the fight himself. The doctor said that if he hadn't stepped in, your brother's injuries could've been a lot worse."

The eldest sister looked back to me as she saw the bruise on my face. "What's your name?"

"Perseus Jackson, I just transferred from Tartarus High a week ago." I introduced myself, nodding slightly to her.

"Bianca di Angelo. I'm the eldest child of Hades and Persephone di Angelo. Thank you for helping my brother, when you did." She introduced herself before facing her brother's unconscious state.

Hades sidled up to me as the trio of women stood next to Nico. "Do you know who was behind this?" He asked, fists clenched.

"Jason Grace." I responded with a growl. "I already took care of the jocks who attacked Nico, so they won't try anything again. They were attacking Nico because of what happened this morning before school had started."

 **Next Morning**

"Since you weren't here yesterday, Mr. Jackson, you will be paired up with Mr. Grace and Miss McLean. They were nice enough to add you to their group." Miss Athena informed.

"I would rather you just shoot me." I sarcastically retorted, snorting at the response of giggles around me at my situation.

"That can be arranged." I heard Jason whisper beneath his breath.

I turned around in my seat with a fake pout. "Aw, and here I thought that you liked me. Even you couldn't get away with murder, Grace."

Another ring of giggles and chuckles echoed as I turned back around in my seat to see Miss Athena looking straight at me. I held up two thumbs up with a light grin before getting out my spiral and a pen to take notes for class. "Ready to learn."

As soon as the class ended, I almost sprinted out of the room. But my arm was caught by the cheerleading captain again as she held me back to wait for her boyfriend. Once he got outside of the classroom, we stood in silence for a few seconds as we looked at each other.

Finally, Grace spoke up and looked at me. "I'm sorry about your f-"

But I cut him off with a harsh glare and a shove. "Don't you dare try to lie to my face. If you had cared, even a tiny bit, you would have stopped your teammates from beating him up. He has four broken ribs, a broken jaw, bruised cheekbones, dislocated right shoulder and he's unconscious. Now if you don't want that to happen to you…leave me the fuck alone." I snapped, before storming away from the couple.

"Wait…hey, wait." A voice from behind me called out.

I stopped where I was, recognizing the voice. I turned around to see Luke Castellan standing in front of me, his bag on his shoulders. "Hey…I heard what happened. I know that you may not trust me, but I want you to know that you're a great guy for what you did. You ever need anything, I got you." He said, taking a sharpie out and wrote his number on my arm. With his piece said, he turned around and disappeared in the crowd.

"That was weird." I murmured to myself. "But at least I made another friend."

 **At Practice**

"How's it going man?" Frank asked me as he pulled his helmet on in the huddle.

"It's going alright. I'm still hated from what I did on the first day of school. But I really don't care what the others think." I replied, snapping my chin strap in.

"Jackson, come here." I heard my coach call out.

I sighed and jogged over to him, stopping as he turned to face me with a heated glare. "I hear that you got into a brawl with some of our seniors yesterday after school. Is that right?"

"Yes coach." I answered.

"And what reason do you have to justify that?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"They had attacked a friend of mine, Nico di Angelo. One was holding him down and the others were beating him up, while he couldn't defend himself. The others will probably back their friends up, but that's what really happened. The cameras around the school will back me up." I explained, keeping my voice firm but calm.

"Okay. I'll take a look. But if you have problems, you need to let me and my staff know, got it?"

"Yes sir." I responded.

"Get back out there then. We've got a game on Friday and I want you all to be prepared for it."

I nodded back at him as he gestured me to get back out on the field. I jogged up to the defensive back huddle and listened to what our captain was telling us. As I looked at the others on the field, I caught Valdez's stare, and narrowed my eyes at him in return.

A slap to the back of my helmet, made me nod before making my way to line up on another receiver since Grace wasn't in just yet. I recognized the number of the receiver as one of Nico's attackers and my blood caught fire. It was Dakota, one of Grace's receiver friends, the guy who held Nico's arms behind his back.

When the ball was hiked, I took a couple of steps back, to see where this guy was going to go, but instead he turned around and pulled his hands up for the incoming ball.

It was only a two-yard gain for the man, if he had hung onto the catch. As I had slammed into the receiver, completely leveling him and sending him to the ground in a heap. My shoulder pads hit him right in the hip, just below his ribcage.

The play was whistled dead, and Dakota wasn't moving on the ground. He was alive, at least.

"What the fuck is your problem, Jackson?!" Valdez yelled as he shoved me back.

I pushed his hands off me and got right into his face. "There's a reason we have pads and a helmet on. I'm surprised you didn't know that football is a contact sport."

Frank took that chance to pull me back by the back of my jersey. He only gave me a look and I stopped mouthing off, getting back into position. I heard a few snickers concerning the big guy and myself, but kept my mouth shut and shrugged off their comments.

For the rest of practice, I was placed in zone coverage, not guarding a certain receiver, but still having a part in the defense. I was getting irritated with not being able to guard someone, but I stayed silent and did my job. I was able to bat off a couple of passes and make some tackles, but I wasn't running any routes.

I made sure to wait for the others in locker room to leave, before going inside to shower. I didn't like the stares I got on the first day, so I made sure that it didn't happen again. But one person I didn't count on to be there, was one of the underclassmen that I hadn't seen around yet.

"What happened to your back?" A voice behind me sounded out.

I almost slipped on the wet floor, managing to catch the side of the shower wall in time. I heaved a deep breath, looking back at the teenager as I got back onto my feet. "Don't worry about it."

"Do the coaches know? Or anyone else for that matter?" He continued to ask.

I faced him, with a harsh glare as I stepped up to him. "Leave me alone." I snapped before turning back around and scrubbing the soap off of my body.

A hand on my bare back, had me move faster than I ever had before. In a flash, I had the freshman on the ground, face first as I pinned him to the ground harshly. I leaned down so I could whisper directly in his ear. "I asked you to leave me alone, but it seems that you won't listen. So now I have the right to do this."

"Do what?" He asked, his face turned to the side as I could hear fear creep into his voice.

I pulled him back up to his feet instantly and narrowed my eyes at him. "If you bring that up with anyone, either on the team, a student, or the coaching staff, I will make you experience how I got those scars. Got it?" I growled out.

"Y-yes." He responded.

"Good." I replied, brushing off imaginary dust from his shoulders and then gesturing for him to go. He nodded shakily and left the locker room quickly.

* * *

Getting back home, I set my stuff down on the kitchen table with a sigh after shutting the door behind me. I lived in a one-bedroom apartment almost six blocks away from the high school, by myself. I had moved into the place last weekend, after making sure that I had actually been transferred over to Olympus High.

The entire main room had pictures of my parents and younger brother covering the walls, making me smile in memory of living with them. Multiple of them were single shots of each family member, smiling widely at the camera.

But looking at each picture tore away at my broken heart, the longer I kept gazing. Last March, only a week before Jason Grace had raped me, my parents and younger brother were killed in a car crash. They were on their way to pick me up from spring training football practice, when they were killed by a road rage drunk.

"Gods, I miss you all so fucking much." I breathed out, sitting down in the small kitchen area.

Knock, knock.

I looked over at the door in confusion. I wasn't expecting any company for the rest of the day.

Silently making my way over to the door, I grabbed the sidearm that my father left me to carry from under the couch cushion and cocked it once. I placed the muzzle against the wood of the door on my side, leveling it chest level, dead center, just in case.

The door didn't have a peek hole, so I had to settle for actually opening the door. Turning the knob, I slowly pulled the door open and was shocked to see the person on the other side of the door. Seeing this person almost made me drop the pistol from my grasp. But I tightened my hold on the weapon, narrowing my eyes at the person standing in front of me.

"What do you want, Thalia?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" She retorted, brushing her spiky hair out of her eyes.

"I'll be sure to greet one when I see one." I replied, opening up the door a little more, but still hiding the pistol from her sight.

Thalia looked around her before leaning closer. "You going to let me in, or not?"

I huffed slightly, and gestured for her to get in. "Fine." I said, closing the door behind her, and turning around to brandish the pistol in her direction.

She took a step back at the action and threw her hands up in shock. "Since when did you carry?"

"Since I got into the group. One can never be too careful." I answered, taking a step closer to her, but putting the safety on and holstering the gun to my hip.

She sat down on the couch while I grabbed a kitchen chair. "I heard that you are a part of the Olympus High football team. You meet my brother yet?" She asked, a childish smile on her face.

I didn't return the expression. "Yeah I did. He's still the same tool from last year when we faced them in the championship game. He didn't even remember me until I leveled him at the end of practice on the first day of school. I don't understand how you can even look at him without being disgusted at his actions last year during Spring Break." I spat disgustingly.

"It may not seem like it. But I do care a lot about him, even though he made a mistake. He's my little brother, and I will protect him from you." Thalia promised, narrowing her eyes at me.

"We'll see about that when his secret is revealed."

"I won't allow you to do that." Thalia retorted, standing up from her seat.

"I don't remember asking your permission to do so." I responded with a smirk, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning back in my seat against the bar counter.

"I could just tell the others where you live now." Thalia brought up with a smirk.

But I didn't let my anger show as I looked over at her. "You could, but you won't."

"And why is that?" Thalia asks with narrowed eyes.

"Because I have recordings of all of our meetings ready to be turned in at any time. Stuff that would incriminate everyone for a minimum of ten years to fifty years. And even if you could talk to the others, they can't do anything to stop me from releasing the content. So the real question is this, who is more important to you; family or friends?" I asked with a wide smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know that I missed the update yesterday, but I have a reason. Yesterday, I burned my hand at work and had to go to the hospital to get it treated. So I had to post this with only one hand able to type. Thanks for continuing to read the story, I've been working on this story a lot in the past week and have up to nine chapters ready. I've received a couple of reviews and pms about concerns that this story will get boring, but I have many twists and turns prepared.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Game-time**

 **Perseus POV**

"You ready for this?" Luke asked as he stood beside me on the side of the football field. Today we were facing Brooklyn High, for our first game. They have an out-standing defense, and average offense team. They've always had three or four seniors be taken by the top 10 schools in the country since they've opened up almost fifty years ago.

Their star player was a safety by the name of Carter Kane. His body size wasn't that much bigger than my own, but he was able to play any position that needed to be filled. He did his best work as a cornerback and safety, his speed, rivaling mine. This was his last year, as he was already offered a full scholarship to Ohio State.

"Yep." I answered the question, connecting hands with him before he ran onto the field for kick-off. The other team was getting ball first, so we were getting it to start the second half. The kickoff returner was able to get the ball to their own thirty-five yard line before he was run out of bounds, giving them a good start.

I strapped my helmet on as I jogged out onto the field with the others on defense as we set into zone coverage, anticipating a run play to start off the game. The offense was set up in an I formation with one wide receiver out to the left. I was guarding that receiver, not getting any help from the others if a pass was decided on.

As the ball was hiked, I knew instantly that this wasn't a run. The wide-out faked a step to the sideline and took off in a post route to the middle of the field.

I was ready for it, not buying the fake and keeping step-for-step with him as I rotated my head around. I had looked over at the right time, to see the ball coming. I jumped up before he could and swatted it away from us. The whistle was blown as we both ran back to our respective huddles, grinning to myself when I was given many fist-bumps by my teammates.

The rest of the drive ended in three plays, as they weren't able to get any yards. So the punt team came out, but I was going to be receiving for this half. The coaches had decided to split up the position between Grace and myself, so each of us could get more playing time in.

Before I knew it, the ball was kicked in my direction, a low, but a direct kick. I caught it in the middle of my chest, looking up to see a defender coming right at me. Making a split-second decision, I stepped to the right, making the defender fly past me. Seeing a possible path in front of me, I took off, sidestepping incoming defenders, I was able to keep moving without being touched by the other team as I had gotten to mid-field.

I could hear rising yells of energy from the stands, but kept myself locked in.

Glancing to my right, I could see two others, including the punter running at me, trying to cut me off on the sideline that I was currently running inside of. Gritting my teeth, I continued on my path, waiting for them to get a little closer.

Right as both of them launched themselves at me, I stopped on a dime, jump cutting towards the inside of the field as I ducked my head, letting them fly into the sidelines, completely missing me. But there were still people behind me, so I resumed my sprint, making my way into the end-zone, completely untouched by the other team.

As I crossed the goal line, I looked back to not see anyone close to me. So when I was able to stop myself, I was in the middle of the end zone by myself. I had out-ran all of my teammates in my return. So when they caught up to me, I had already given the ball to the referee and was jogging back to the sideline.

The rest of the team was visibly split between those who were excited at my ability to run my first punt return back for a touchdown. And the other part of the team was glaring at me in envy, backing up their star player and keeping his values ahead of the team.

But I ignored them as the coaching staff yelled excitedly in my face. I got many swats to my rear, but made sure to not snap at them. It was still a trigger for me, but I had a better hold on it than I used to, after the incident.

The rest of the half went scoreless, as neither side could seem to get their offense to move down the field successfully. Both of our defenses were not allowing each other to even get a first-down. There had also been no turn-overs either.

Carter Kane had made a couple of big plays, but never being able to intercept the ball like he had always been able to in the past two years. His fellow safety teammate, Walt Stone had a couple of big plays, but they both seemed to be a little off during tonight's game.

As I was making my way into the locker room, a shout caught my attention. "Percy!" I looked back into the stands, for a second and then located who was calling my name. I smiled under my helmet when I recognized him.

"It's so good to see you up and about, Nico. I got to go, but I'll talk to you after the game, okay?" He nodded back at me, waving for me to go.

Our head coach was waiting at the front of the locker room, his hands on his hips as his eyes swept over everyone. When his gaze met my own, they hardened a little bit more and he started to rant about our performance. "It's been a long time since we've played as bad as we have tonight. The only score coming from Jackson on a punt return. I thought you all wanted to win this game, but it seems like that's not going to happen."

A couple of people looked at me when I was mentioned, but I didn't pay them any mind.

"We have strived for perfection every day in practice. Everyday! You all are playing with no heart! And it is killing me to watch all of this happen. Get your asses back out there because we still have a game to win!" The coach yelled, turning around as he led us back out onto the sidelines. The cheerleaders were doing their routine with the dance squad with the band playing behind them in a spread formation.

Unknowingly, I found myself standing next to Leo Valdez as we watched the two squads perform their similar routines. Once the song ended and they made their way back to the sidelines, I turned around only to be face-to-face with our quarterback. He tried to push past me, but I caught his arm and made him face me.

"We may not like each other, Valdez. But I'm not the villain you all think I am. I care about this team, on or off the field. And there is one thing we haven't done that has yet to be seen." I prompted, making him squint in confusion, but still listening to what I have to say.

"All game, you have been doing short passes and run-pass option plays. Try some trick plays, or long throws. Be sure to mix it up, and audible at the scrimmage line. Keep the defense on their toes. As a defensive back, there's nothing we hate more than last second changes." I advised, patting his shoulder as I turned away from him to mull it over.

A rough shove sent me tumbling to the ground. I looked up to see who it was, only to see Valdez standing in front of me. He had both hands on Grace's chest, keeping him back as they argued loudly. I guess the jock thought that I was talking shit to his friend, so he was the one who shoved me to the ground. But he was visibly shocked when his best friend told him that I had given advice that was incredibly helpful. He still offered no apology, nor did I expect one from him.

The third quarter started back up in no time.

Leo seemed to really mull over what I had told him, choosing to see if what I told him would really work. For the first play, he started up with a run-pass-option, just to give a false front, to trick the defensive backs. For the next play, he audibled at the line of scrimmage, leaving the cornerbacks to scramble as a long pass play had been called in. It only took a well-placed lob to get it to Grace as he took off with the man guarding him, no match for his speed.

The crowd and bench erupted in excitement as we scored so easily. And I couldn't help the smile from under my helmet, especially when Valdez fist bumped me as he came to the sideline. So the defense was called out as it was now our turn to do our jobs. I was still guarding their best receiver, even though the quarterback did his best to keep the ball away from my side of the field. They managed to make it to our midfield before I was able to make a big play.

I saw that they were lining up in a formation similar to the same one I had sacked Valdez in, on the first day of practice. But this time, I didn't make a gesture towards Frank, I signaled the other outside linebacker to drop back. He nodded and we switched tasks right as the ball was hiked and I rushed into the backfield untouched.

But since I knew that the quarterback had seen me, he tried to throw it over me. But he had misjudged how high I could probably jump. And when I jumped in the air, my hands high, I managed to prop the ball up so I could catch it before it hit the ground. And right as my feet hit the ground, I took off towards the end-zone, smiling broadly when I crossed the goal line for the second time tonight.

As I made my way back to the sidelines, I heard my name being chanted for a couple of minutes, as I looked back into the crowd. I caught Nico's gaze and held up my fist in a pumping motion, and he returned the gesture.

The rest of the game was evenly matched, but we managed to hang onto our win at 24-13 for our opening game. Our entire side of the stands erupted into a roar as the clock hit zero. I understood that the first win was a big deal, but this was insane.

I kneeled down next to Luke and Frank as our band played the school song, followed by our fight song. Once it was over, I was patted on the back by Valdez as we both pulled our helmets off. "There's an old tradition with our team that revolves around the first person to score for Olympus High. Even though you're new, I thought I would check in to see if you are up for it."

"Depends on what it is." I replied, keeping my voice level. I didn't trust them too much.

"The tradition is that the first person to score for us, hosts the after game party. You down?"

"Is everyone else going to be bringing food and shit like that?" I asked, waiting a few seconds before responding.

"Yeah. The only thing you would have to do, is ready your place and text me the address so I can tell the others." Valdez informed me.

"Give me 2 hours, and I'll have my place ready." I said, writing down my address on a loose piece of paper on the ground before handing it to him.

But as he gripped it, I kept my grip on it, making him look at me. "If this is a ploy to get me to lower my guard, you won't like what happens next. If you thought I was a bitch now, test me again and I'll make you regret it." I warned before grabbing my helmet and making my way into the locker room.

* * *

"Nico! Hey man, get over here!" I called out, once I saw him still in the lower rows of the stands, he was looking around for me. It made me smile that he was honest about wanting to be a friend.

"Dude, you were amazing out there." Nico complimented. "Hey, how about you come out with me to get something to eat?" He asked, a light smile on his face.

"I would love to. But I have to get my place ready for the traditional after party that this team does. I have two hours to get everything ready, and I could use some help. Please." I pleaded, knowing that he probably didn't want anything to do with the jocks that beat him up. But I really needed his help.

He seemed to understand my underlying message because he nodded. "Yeah, let me go tell my parents." And with that, he rushed off.

But he was back almost a minute later, with his younger sister, Hazel beside him as she smiled gently at me. "Great game. I don't know much about football, but I know that you were awesome out there." She added.

"Do we have to go out and get food, or not?" Nico asked, changing the subject.

"No the others are bringing drinks and other stuff. I just have to host. But I need some help in decorating the interior of my home." I informed.

"Alright, I brought my car, so we'll follow you on the way back to your house." Nico said, taking the keys out of his pocket.

* * *

As we pulled up to my apartment building, I made sure to wave them over from the parking lot to where my place was. We had to go up a flight of stairs, before we made it to my place, as I unlocked the door.

"Not a very big place." Hazel breathed out, looking around the main room.

"Nope, only a one bedroom for me." I responded, dropping my keys into the greeting bowl at the front. I kicked off my shoes at the door and turned to the duo of siblings. "Give me five minutes to shower and I'll explain." I spoke, getting a nod from each of them.

After I was done with my shower, I pulled on some comfortable but sharp looking shorts and a green t-shirt. I dried off my hair, before shaving the stubble of my face, and made my way back to the main room, satisfied to find the siblings still there.

"Where's your parents?" Hazel asked, looking at a family photo from a couple of years ago.

"Dead."

"And your brother?" Nico asked, looking saddened by my response.

I didn't even bother to reply to that question, instead pulling off a couple of family photos and taking them into my bedroom closet. The siblings helped me without speaking as we removed the rest of the photo frames from the main room, leaving the nails there so I could place them back after the night.

I gestured for them to sit on the couch as I pulled up a kitchen chair. "Last year, only a week before Spring Break came up, my parents and younger brother were killed by a road rage drunk. I was at spring football practice, and they were on their way to pick me up from the school." I informed them, looking each of them in the eye.

"I'm really sorry." Hazel offered.

I only nodded my head, not saying anything in return. "I got this place right after the school year ended, transferring myself over to this high school. My motorcycle is my own, completely paid off, as is this apartment for the next five years if I wanted to remain here." I explained, gesturing to the any number of cooking objects in the kitchen.

"But if you two are going to be staying here for the party, you need to be careful. This apartment is very small, not a lot of places to go. Nico, I need you to come with me for a sec." I gestured for him to follow me in my room.

He closed the door behind him as I motioned for him to. Letting out a deep breath, I pulled out a loaded 9-mil, and held it out to him. "Your sister is your responsibility, and if a fight breaks out, you need to be prepared."

"I'm not taking that." Nico rejected, pushing the gun away from him.

"Okay. But should the possibility arise, it will stay here." I replied, taking the other of the two in my dresser drawer, and strapping it to the inside of my thigh, completely covered by my shorts.

"Why do you have two guns, if I may ask?" Nico brought up.

"I lived on the Tartarus High side of town for a long time. It's best to be prepared for anything."

A beep went off from my wrist as I looked at it. "We have an hour left before people start getting here. We should rejoin your sister in the main room." I spoke, not allowing anymore questions about me or my life as I opened the door to my bedroom.

 **Time skip**

As the doorbell rang out, I let out a deep breath and opened the door, letting a small smile come across my face as I greeted the first-comers. I was able to stop the scowl from making its appearance known as I saw that it was Grace and his girlfriend standing there. "C'mon on in." I gestured as I closed the door behind them.

"Nice place." The girlfriend said, her voice calm and even.

"I don't believe I caught your name. What is it?" I wondered.

"Piper McLean." She answered with a light smile.

"Perseus Jackson." I greeted, returning the expression. I then heard another knock on the door and excused myself. I opened the door to smile happily, seeing who it was. "Glad you could make it man." I said, pulling Frank, Luke and Octavian into the apartment.

Within the next twenty minutes, the main room was practically filled with football players and cheerleaders alike. The music was blasting, curtesy of a speaker I had always kept in the closet, was now blaring 'Powerglide' by Rae Sremmurd. And everyone was seeming to be having a good time, a drink in their hands.

At some point in time, I was pulled aside by Valdez, so we stepped outside the building. "I wanted to apologize for acting as I did this past week."

"I'm going to stop you right there, man. I don't hold it against you, because I understand the position you hold as quarterback, with your best friend as the captain." I explained.

"What exactly is with you two? I get that you have history, but I can't figure it out."

I looked away, not wanting to think about it. "That's for him to tell you. If I tell you now, there's no doubt in my mind that you would never talk to me again. You would believe that I'm trying to brainwash you, because you would never believe me. That's how crazy it's going to sound."

"So you're saying that it's something that would blow my mind, to say the least?" Valdez asked.

I turned back to face him, making sure to loo him in the eye. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."

An outraged yell caught my ear as I rushed back into the apartment. I rushed into the kitchen to find Luke and another cheerleader yelling at each other. I strode forward into the room, and placed a hand on both of their shoulders, making them look at me. "If the both of you want to stay at this party, take it outside or leave." I snapped at them before walking away.

A loud knock on the door, made me turn my head. I saw someone go to answer the door, but I waved him off, narrowing my eyes at the pattern used by the person behind the front door. I recognized it, but was shocked that I was managed to be found. The only person who knew where I lived now was…Thalia.

The door was opened quickly, but before I could shut it, a hand was placed on my shoulder that made me narrow my eyes in fury. "You know I'm hurt that you never sent me the new address, Perseus."

"There is a reason for that." I snapped back at him.

"We need you back." The older teenager said, stepping closer to me as he took a look around.

The noise inside the apartment instantly died as they recognized the tense situation between this guy and myself. A couple of people shouted at him to leave, but most were silent, wanting to learn more first. "Do I have to beat your ass, or are you going leave now?" I warned firmly.

The guy raised his hands. "Alright, I'm leaving. But this won't be the last time." He said, turning around and dropping his hands quickly. Before he could whirl around, I already pulled out the gun from my thigh and aimed at his chest, the muzzle resting against his ribcage.

The crowd behind me gasped out in shock at the sudden reveal, but kept back.

I pressed the muzzle firmer against his ribcage and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "If you ever come back here again, I will not hesitate to blow a cap in your ass. I'm done with that life, and you be sure to tell Thalia that what I said goes for her as well." I said, shoving the guy back out through the front door, before closing it behind him.

I clipped the gun back to the inside of my thigh as I turned back around to face the partygoers. "If you want to leave now, go ahead." I said, before making my way into the kitchen to grab a soda can. I only heard a couple of people leave as the music started back up.

I felt someone's eyes on me as I opened up my drink. So when I turned around and saw Piper looking intently at me, I looked away, nodding to the back door for her to follow. But I didn't pay attention to who she was pulling along with her.

 **A/N: Okay, okay, I know I'm late with this update. Yesterday I was in a mood and completely forgot about the update. But I have great news for any of you that read my previous story 'The Son of Nyx', I'm working on more chapters to extend the story a little bit more. I won't be posting a sequel, merely extending the story by a couple more chapters. Don't expect it to be out for another couple of months, if ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Perseus POV**

As I waited outside, I could hear the wind whistling around the building. But within a few more seconds, the door opened and out stepped Piper, along with another cheerleader that I had recognized from English class.

"Perseus, this is a good friend of mine, Annabeth." Piper introduced us.

I turned towards her, taking her outstretched hand in my own and kissing the backside of her hand like I was raised to. As I looked up, I saw a bright red blush at my action, but offered a warm smile in return. "It's nice to meet you, Annabeth." I greeted her.

"I just wanted to ask about your abilities on the field. How long have you been playing football?" Annabeth asked, seeming to be interested.

"I've been playing since I was able to carry one. I played pee-wee, before going into youth leagues and then joining my middle school team to get here now." I explained, noticing that Piper also seemed to be interested as well.

"Did you do any other sports?"

"I loved to play soccer when I was younger, until my passion for football made me pick between the two. I also played golf for a couple of years before quitting. But I still do some gymnastics now, even if I am no longer part of a team. I do it here or out in the park, to keep up my abilities." I explained.

"You do gymnastics?" Annabeth asked me, eagerly.

I smiled back at her. "I've been flipping since I was eight." I replied.

"Would you be interested in stopping by the dance class before school on Monday? Just to see what all you can do." Annabeth asked, leaning a little closer to me.

I tilted my head to the side as well. "Answer my question first, and then I'll tell you my answer."

"Okay, shoot." She relented playfully.

At this time, Piper made a hand motion saying that she was leaving, but neither of us even gave her a glance, both entirely fixed on each other. And once the door closed, I leaned in closer to the cute blond in front of me. "What was your first impression of me?"

She scoffed lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly, I thought you were this huge tool who was going to be a player with the other girls. Then I realized why your name sounded so familiar. I was working in the hospital that day when your family was killed by the road raged drunk. And after seeing you defend Nico after only knowing him a day, I realized that I was wrong about you." She explained, placing a hand on my wrist lightly.

I sighed with a nod, looking away from her for a brief second. But when I looked back at her, I nodded to her and placed my other hand on top of hers. "Thank you."

"But back to my question." She drawled, changed subjects.

"I'll be there at 8:05." I promised.

"Good. I can't wait to see your skills." She flirted, giving me a shy, but cute wink.

I let out a deep chuckle as I looked into here twinkling eyes. "How are you this adorable?"

"I-I…what?" Annabeth responded, a dark red blush enveloping her face as she tried to look away from me. She turned around to grab at the door, but I caught her wrist lightly, making her turn around to face me. But when I saw that she flinched at my contact, I made her look at me.

"Annabeth, are you afraid of me?" I asked softly.

"N-no." She stuttered, looking firmly at me, but her eyes clued me in.

"Someone else then." I concluded.

At her shaky nod, I brushed her curls out of her face and looked at her gently. "You don't have to tell me. But if you do, I can help."

"Why?" She breathed out. "You don't even know me."

"That doesn't mean that I wouldn't do something about it. No one deserves to be abused."

"I-I c-can't." She breathed out, turning away from me. "He'll k-know."

"Annabeth, look at me." I prompted. When she turned back to face me, I clasped her hands with my own and looked into her eyes. "If someone is hurting you, I want to do something about it. And if you ever need something, I will be there for you." I promised, keeping my voice calm, but soft.

"How?"

"Let me see your phone." I said, taking her phone as soon as it was revealed. I opened up her contacts and added myself, and showed her. As I handed it back to her, I placed a finger under her chin, making her actually look at me. "I mean it. If you need anything, call me. I'll be there."

Seeing her chin tremble, I quickly pulled her into a tight hug and rested my chin on top of her head, as she laid her head down on my right shoulder gap. "Thank you Percy."

 **Line Break**

At around 1am, most of the party guests had decided to leave, which suited me just fine because I was getting ready to start kicking people out. Everyone thanked me for hosting the party and congratulated me for a job well done tonight, but I brushed off the tired/drunk remarks. Frank came up to me at one point, asking me if Hazel was dating anyone. I only gave him a knowing smile in return and introduced them to each other, before leaving seconds later.

As the rest were leaving, I noticed that Annabeth was looking around nervously. I made my way over to her, calling her name softly as I stepped in front of her. "I can't find Piper." She complained, it dawned on me that she was Annabeth's ride home.

"They left almost ten minutes ago." I informed, looking around to make sure. But when the door closed, we were alone in my apartment, cementing the fact that Annabeth's ride was really gone.

I gently tapped her shoulder, making her look me in the eye. "It's no safe to go back home at this hour. So just call your parents and tell them that you're staying with a friend. If they want to talk to me, I'll be fine with that. You can use my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." I offered.

"Okay." She replied, pulling out her phone as she sat down on the couch. "Hi, dad. It's me, Annabeth…no Piper already left so I'm just going to stay with a friend…sure." She said before handing me her phone so I could talk to her father.

"Hello, who is this?" The gruff, but worried voice asked.

"My name is Percy Jackson, sir." I introduced myself.

"Where do you live, I'm coming to get her?" He hurriedly asked.

"Sir, with all due respect, it's close to 2am. And the only people who are bound to be out at this time on the road are drunk. Annabeth is fine here, and will be back in a couple of hours, I give you my word." I tried to calm him down, keeping my voice even.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to trust my daughter's judgement until you drop her off." He scoffed.

I ended the call with a sigh as I handed the phone back to her. "Your dad's a real charmer."

"I'm sorry, he's just really worried…" Annabeth trailed off as she looked away from me. It sounded like there was more she wanted to say, but stopped herself.

"You don't have to tell me. I won't try to pry into your life unless you want me to." I promised.

"No, it's okay. You'll probably hear it when you meet my dad. But my mother was killed in the line of duty three years ago." Annabeth revealed, sniffling slightly.

Without even thinking it through, I pulled her into a hug, leaving her to rest her head on my chest as I patted her back. I didn't even say anything and neither did she as she let it go. But her position over me made some blood rush down to my groin as I had quite the view of a flustered girl hovering over me.

I don't know how much time had passed before I woke up on the couch. But our legs were tangled with each other, but she was laying on top of me. Our crotches were right up against one another, as she was essentially straddling me. Her arms were gripping the back of my shirt, her chest was pressed up against my own. And her blonde curls were strewn across her face as she was face-down in my shirt.

I guess it had to be a little while later, but a soft snore answered my suspicions, making my grin to myself. She had fallen asleep. I let my head fall back onto the arm of the couch, shaking my head at the situation I was faced with.

I didn't want to wake her up. But I also needed to a blanket or something else for her to curl up with. I also needed to get her to my bed, so she wouldn't even have to worry about me trying anything with her. Maneuvering myself carefully, I was able to gently pick her up and slowly take her over to my bedroom. I placed her on the covers and grabbed an extra blanket from my closet as I draped it over her.

Leaving my bedroom door slightly ajar, I stepped back out to the kitchen. I grabbed a soda can from the door pocket of the appliance and opened it silently. "Man, I'm in some trouble."

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

The smell of scrambled eggs drifted into my head as I opened my eyes. Taking a quick glance around, I noticed that I wasn't in my room. For one thing, the room had been painted a sea-green shade that really accented the stream of sunlight that showed through the curtained window to the right of the room.

"This must be Percy's room." I muttered, noticing a picture frame on his bedside table. I smiled at the happy grin on his face in the picture as he held a younger boy in his arms. That must've been his younger brother, the one that was killed along with his parents.

I still couldn't believe that he had already lost his family, he was only…actually I don't even know how old he is. He had to have been 17 to be able to live on his own, but to own a place, he had to be 18 at least.

Letting my thoughts get the better of me, I gingerly threw off the blanket and folded it on the end, near the foot of the bed. I looked down at myself to see that I was still fully clothed and sighed in relief. I quietly walked to the doorframe and pushed the door open as a stronger smell of bacon hit my nose.

"Hey." Percy greeted, noticing me as I walked over to the kitchen area where he was setting a plate down on the table. It was stocked with bacon, which made my mouth water.

"What kind of eggs do you want?" He politely asked, but I couldn't really focus.

Percy was shirtless. And he looked so good. I felt a blush rise to my face as I let myself be lost in his defined eight pack, as it stared back, tempting. I felt him shake my shoulder and pulled myself out of his muscular abdomen to look up into his eyes. They were twinkling in amusement, knowing what I was looking at, but not taunting me.

"I'll have scrambled." I decided quickly.

"Okay." He smiled, turning around and cracking some eggs on the stove over a pan.

I looked back over at him, only to widen my eyes at the sight before me. There was a plethora of deep scars carving the entirety of his back. Some were small, only a couple of inches long, but the rest were at least a foot long.

"What happened to your back?" I asked Percy, lightly touching the biggest scar on his back.

I felt him tense at my touch and question. He muttered a "fuck" underneath his breath before turning back around to face me. "I keep forgetting that it's still there." He seemed to murmur to himself before finally looking me in the eyes. "Not now."

"Okay." I reluctantly replied, taking my hand off of his back.

He sighed to himself before gently taking one of my hands in his own. "It's not something that I like to talk about, because it brings back really bad memories." I nodded in response, not holding it against him. The scarring marks look pretty bad, but its his choice to tell me or not.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No." He replied, confirming my suspicions.

"What does your tattoo say? I don't recognize the language." I brought up, changing the subject.

He smiled gratefully at me for the subject change. "Είμαστε οι μόνοι που γεννούν τους άνδρες."

"What was that?" I asked, completely bewildered at the foreign language he just spoke.

"It's Greek. It says 'we are the only ones who give birth to men'. It's a direct reference to the women of Sparta." He explained, smiling at my shocked face. "In memory of my mother."

"Do you like Greek mythology?" I asked, hoping that he would.

"Of course, I wouldn't get this tattoo for kicks." He replied with a laugh.

"Who's your favorite Olympian?" I asked, curiously.

"Poseidon. How about you?" He asked curiously.

"Athena." I answered, letting a tense silence settle between us.

"How about second favorite?" Percy asked, looking at me with a glint in his eyes. "We say it on three." He offered. I nodded my head, watching him hold up three, two…one. And then we both spoke at the same time.

"Hestia." We both broke into an easy grin as we let out a laugh.

"Well at least we can agree on something." Percy deadpanned with a playful tone.

"I still can't believe you like that sea god." I scoffed, hitting his arm lightly.

"And you would rather choose a prideful wisdom goddess?" He retorted playfully.

"So I take it that your name is based off of the demigod?" I replied, not wanting this to become an argument.

"Yeah, my mom wanted me to get the ending that he got. The only demigod who died happy, and not in war, executed or anything like that." Percy replied, taking the eggs off the stove and onto another plate.

He set it down on the table, getting out two forks as well. I sat down across from him at the table, taking one of the forks and a strip of bacon. We both got into a comfortable silence as we ate off the same serving plate, occasionally smiling at each other in between bites.

"I guess I should take you back home." Percy brought up as we finished eating.

"Yeah, I told my dad that I would be back by 11. And since its 9:30, we should go." I replied with a sigh as he smiled gently at me.

"You know I kind of wish that you and I were in the same history group. We could have done this project, and gotten an easy A." Percy wondered out loud.

"Do you know what you three are going to do?" I asked, already knowing who he was paired up with. Piper had already told me, not long after that class had ended.

"Not yet. Actually in a little bit, we're supposed to meet up at Piper's place to come up with an idea for our project. I would like to do something about the upbringing of Sparta. I know Piper wanted to do something about Theseus, but I feel that no one else would choose Sparta, because it wasn't one of the examples we could choose from." Percy informed me, making me cock my head to the side at his cleverness.

He grabbed a tight-fitting shirt from his room before slipping on a pair of running shoes and grabbing two helmets from the table next to the couch. He held out one of the helmets to me, and I took it, smiling at the design on the front.

I made sure that I had everything before walking out of the apartment with Percy not far behind me. I could hear him lock the door to his home before he strode over to where his bike was parked from where he left it last night.

He slid his own helmet over his face, keeping the eye slit open. I giggled as he easily got onto the vehicle and patted the seat behind him for me to get on. I carefully slung my left leg over the body of the bike and grabbed onto his chest as he revved the engine. "Don't do that." I hissed at him, hitting his side.

"Sorry, I couldn't pass it up." He playfully replied, tilting his head to look at me.

I rolled my eyes at his eyebrow wiggle and placed my arms back around his stomach, occasionally grabbing onto his muscular chest as we took off down the street. I had already told him my address, so he knew where he was going. The feeling of wind through my hair was exhilarating to say the least. I had never been on a motorcycle before, but I was loving it.

When we pulled up to my street, I saw some of my friends from school on the sidewalk point and stare at me on the back of Percy's motorcycle. He seemed to see them as well, because he revved the engine playfully as we came to a stop in front of my house.

I got off the bike in a rush, my foot caught the edge of the bike and I almost fell to the ground. I would have if Percy didn't catch me by my waist. Then he pulled me back up to my feet and brushed the hair out of in front of the helmet view, playfully. "You good?"

"Yeah." I tried to say, thankful that the helmet was covering my face as I was blushing madly.

He effortlessly took off his own helmet, setting it down on the seat of the bike as he stepped forward to take off mine. I let him take it off, enjoying his unique cologne. He smelled like an ocean breeze, and it was intoxicating.

As he set the helmet on the bike, next to his own, I heard a bunch of gasps and squeals of the others who I forgot were still watching this. I turned to yell at them to go away, but Percy laid a hand on my shoulder and I found myself lost in his eyes. "We should probably get you inside before they get any louder." He quipped, taking my hand from its place at my side.

I didn't answer as I let myself be escorted to my front door. But as we got to the porch, the door opened and my dad stepped out. I could see that his eyes zoomed towards the motorcycle first, and then to Percy before settling on our intertwined hands.

Percy let go of my hand as he extended it towards my father, speaking in a clear but respectful tone. "Hello sir, my name is Perseus Jackson. I talked to you on the phone earlier this morning."

"Frederick Chase. Good to meet you." My father greeted back, before smiling warmly at me, as he gestured for the both of us to come inside the house.

As we all sat down at the kitchen table, my father gave Percy a glass of water as he settled in the seat across from my friend. "How long have you been riding?" My father asked, and I instantly knew that the interrogation had started.

"I've been riding since I was six years old. I would dirt bike with my father on the weekends and then get yelled at by mom for coming home so dirty." Percy replied, getting a chuckle out of my dad.

"I don't recognize your name, did you just transfer here this year?"

I shot my dad a look, saying 'don't.' But Percy gave me a shake of his head and leaned forward in his seat. "Yes sir." He didn't elaborate any more than that.

"What do your parents do for a living?" My father asked, instantly sending the room into silence.

Percy was biting his lip, his eyes flickering over to me once before he looked back at my father. "My father was a drill sergeant for the Marines and my mother was a nurse." He replied.

"What do you mean by 'was'?"

"Dad." I said, getting the attention of my father, but he ignored the wild look in my eyes.

"They passed away last spring." Percy informed softly.

"Do you live with relatives?" My father asked, curiously.

"No sir. I live by myself." Percy answered.

At this, my father leaned forward in his seat, a gleam in his eyes that I didn't like. "So you live alone, with no guardian around to stop you from doing stupid shit with potentially putting my daughter in danger? How are you even old enough to live alone?" He accused, his voice rising.

Percy's eyes narrowed greatly at the accusation. "For the record, I'm 18. And the reason why I am able to live alone is because my parents asked for me to stay in the apartment I was born in. That way even though they were gone, I could always live in the place I grew up in." He defended, somehow keeping his voice level.

"Dad that's enough!" I yelled, causing both of them to look at me because of my outburst.

But when my father sharply stood up from his seat, I flinched. His attention was firmly on me and he was furious that I had spoken out of turn. He must've forgotten that Percy was in the room because he backhanded me across the face hard in a flash. The impact spun me out of my seat and I hit the floor with a thud.

I landed on my face, cringing in pain as my vision was now blocked by the floor. But I could hear a couple of slapping sounds before another thud hit the ground. I rolled onto my back only to see my father lying on the ground next to me. And Percy was standing over him with a furious expression on his face, his knuckles starting to swell up and bruise.

"Percy." I gasped out, yanking him from his daze. He quickly kneeled next to me, cupping my face as he looked at the reddening bruise starting to form on my cheek.

"I'm going to call the cops." Percy said, pulling out his phone, but before he dialed, he pulled me into a sitting position and pulled me into a tight hug. "It was him, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes." I replied.

"Hey, look at me." Percy whispered, making me look at him. "I'm going to be right beside you through all of this." He assured me, pressing a kiss to my forehead before starting to dial the number for the authorities.

"Hello…my name is Perseus Jackson and I'm calling for a squad car to be sent to 1453 Athens Grove." He informed after I reminded him of my street address. "I'm calling to report a case of child abuse…how soon can you get here?" He asked looking out of the window. "Okay thank you…bye."

He ended the call and gently pulled me up to my feet, leading me to the guest bathroom. He flipped on the lights and started to wet a washcloth in the sink. He brushed some blonde curls out of my face, gently pressing the damp washcloth against the blue-black bruise on my cheek.

As he was whispering encouraging words in my ear, it started to sink in. My father was going to prison and I would be sent away, possibly to another state because of this. I let out a choked gasp as I started to cry. Percy quickly pressed my un-injured cheek to his chest as he rubbed my back comfortingly. "Everything is going to be okay. If I have to, I'll adopt you."

I managed to let out a choked giggle at the image of me being adopted by this dork. And it made me feel a whole lot better, because I stopped sniffling and looked directly at him. "Promise?"

"Promise." He replied, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

 **Surprised that I got this updated on time? I know I am**

 **Don't forget to fav, follow and leave a review if you liked the new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Percy POV**

The cops arrived only ten minutes later, of course in two separate squad cars. Annabeth was pulled into one of the cars with an officer as she took her to a nearby hospital to make sure that there were no other marks.

But I was stuck back at the house with an officer that was getting on my last nerve. "So what you're telling me is that you have only known her about a week, and she has opened up to you over the rest of her friends that she has known for years?" The officer asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

I narrowed my eyes at the flirting, and leaned forward in my seat. "I'm leaving." I replied, not answering the question as I grabbed my motorcycle helmet from the table.

"You can't leave." The officer called.

"Oh really? Because it looks like I am." I retorted, stepping out of the house. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone, pulling up my map app. Acting fast, I typed up the address of the hospital, I got onto the motorcycle only to look over at the sound of my name being called.

"Percy?!" That was Piper's voice as she opened her driver's side door.

She hurried over to me, as I pushed the slit up on my helmet. "What are you doing here? Why are there police cars at Annabeth's house? Is she okay? What's going on?" She fired off many questions all at once.

"Yeah Jackson?! Did you hurt my friend?!" Grace's enraged yell sounded behind me as he shoved me off my bike. I landed on the ground on my back as I pushed the helmet off.

I got to my feet and shoved him back. "Stand down Grace! You have no right to accuse me of anything! Where were the both of you while she was being abused by her father, huh?!" I snarled back, catching them off guard.

"Annabeth was being abused?" Piper choked out through a gasp.

"Yes, she was." I replied, toning down a little bit when I faced Piper.

"And how do we know that you aren't lying to us?" Jason accused.

"Fuck you, for saying that." I spat back at him.

"Where is she?" Piper asked, worriedly.

"Follow me, I'm on my way over to the hospital now." I directed, pulling my helmet back on.

"Okay." Piper replied, pulling her boyfriend back into the car, and started up the vehicle. I started my bike up and closed the visor on my helmet, gesturing for them to follow. I heard their car start back up as I pulled the bike off its stand.

"Room for Annabeth Chase." I directed, reaching the receptionist desk at the hospital. Piper and Jason were standing behind me, talking to each other in whispers.

"Your name?" The receptionist asked.

"Perseus Jackson." I responded.

That got her full attention as she looked up at me with pitying eyes. "You have my deepest condolences, Percy. Your mom talked a lot about you." She said, pressing a button for us to follow as the locked doors unlocked.

As another nurse came to get us, Piper tapped on my shoulder. "What did she mean by that?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." I replied, hurrying to where this nurse was taking us.

As we got to the room, Annabeth was laying on her back, a light bandage across her right cheek, hiding the bruise that I'm sure is already there. She perked up at the sight of us standing in the doorway as the nurse by her side stepped back.

"Anna, what happened?" Piper asked quickly, grabbing her hand.

The nurse in the room pulled me aside as Jason stood away from the bed, but keeping his eyes on me for some reason. "What's her condition?" I asked, wanting to find out why they had her in a room, for just a bruise.

"What do you mean?" He tried to lie, but I saw right through it.

"You don't put someone in a single room, for just a bruise. My mother was a nurse here, and she explained everything that goes on here. What is her condition?" I asked, my voice getting lower.

The nurse looked away before looking back at me. "I'm not allowed to discuss her condition with you for privacy reasons. If she wants you to know, she can tell you herself. But you are not listed as family so I cannot legally reveal her medical condition with you. I'm sorry sir, but surely your mother would inform you about legal issues." He retorted, before leaving the room.

I turned back around to find Grace looking at me, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at me.

"What?" I snapped copying his posture and standing in front of him, daring him to say something. When he didn't, I smirked at him and whispered so only he could hear. "That's what I thought." I spat before turning away to stand next to Piper as Annabeth explained what happened.

"Mr. Jackson, you have a visitor." A voice behind me spoke, making me turn around.

The same nurse appeared with someone standing next to them. My eyes widened as I broke in to a warm smile. "Apollo." I greeted, connecting fists with him as we hugged tightly.

"I wish I was here for better reasons, but it's good to see you." He replied, before standing in front of Annabeth's bed. He had a clipboard in his hands, with notes that I couldn't see as they were covered by his hands.

"Annabeth Chase, my name is Apollo Solace. I have to ask the rest of you to leave." He instructed, gesturing to Piper, Jason and I with a gentle look on his face. We all nodded, closing the door behind us as he started to ask questions to Annabeth.

"How do you know the doctor?" Piper asked, making me turn to face her.

"My mother worked here for fifteen years. I know everyone here except for the new hirers as of six months ago. Sometimes when I was younger, she would bring me to work, and I would sit with random people as they wait for their family members to arrive. To keep them company." I explained, nodding at a passing doctor in greeting.

"Worked? Did she quit or something?" Jason asked, noticing my past tense.

I looked away for a second, not answering before sighing as I faced them again. "I guess it was going to come up sooner or later. But my parents were killed in a car crash a week before Spring Break, last year. That's why I live by myself in that apartment." I trailed off, letting them digest what I just reveal

"Wow." Piper muttered, her eyes wide with shock.

Jason looked extremely guilty; he had a reason to be. He knows what he did, even if he regrets it. But now this was something else on top of what was already done.

"Perseus." Apollo's voice made me turn to see him standing in the doorway. I stepped into the room at his gesture, quickly grabbing Annabeth's hand to give it a comforting squeeze. Apollo looked at me as he lowered the clipboard to his side. "I figured that I would give you two some time to talk before the next step comes into play." He said before stepping out of the room.

As the door closed, I sat down in the chair and looked at Annabeth expectantly. "What is he talking about?"

"The rest of my family, either doesn't want me to live with them, or is dead. So I'll be off to a foster-home in three days, somewhere in the state. The CPS is already at my house gathering all of my things." Annabeth informed, her eyes starting to water, as I realized what was happening.

"What if I do something that allows you to continue living here and going to Olympus High?"

Annabeth looked back at me with a confused expression on her face at my question. "What are you talking about Percy? There's nothing that you can do." She tried to wave me off, but I wasn't going to let this happen.

"Annabeth, you know the apartment that I live in?" I asked, hoping that she would get it.

"Yeah."

"I own the entire apartment complex." I revealed.

Her eyes widened so much that her eyeballs could have rolled out of their sockets. "You own the entire…building?" She asked, slowing down the question.

"My parents owned the complex when they were alive, and left it to me in their will. So I can place people there if I want to. All of the rooms are only a one-bedroom place, so it's not like you would have to share it with someone you don't know." I explained.

"No." She denied.

"Annabeth, I won't allow you to be taken from your friends. I caused this, so I have to fix this. You might hate me for doing this, but I hope that at some point you can see what I'm trying to do." I informed, pulling out my phone from my pocket.

"Percy." She whispered, making me look at her carefully. "It's not your fault."

"It doesn't matter if it is, or not. I'm still doing this for you." I replied, pressing a contact number in my phone before standing on the other side of the room. "Hello, Iris. Yes…alright I'll get right on it, but I need a favor."

* * *

 **3 days later**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Is everything in order?" The CPS worker asked as she sat across from Percy and his co-owner of the apartment complex.

"Yes it is. I want to thank you for allowing the chance of this taking place." Percy replied.

"Your father and I were childhood friends, Perseus. It's the least I can do for you." She replied, giving a friendly smile to me. "But back to the topic at hand. You agree to take Annabeth Chase in as a dependent, seeing as you are eighteen years old." Iris Serena started, continuing to read out the requirements for Percy to follow.

Then she turned to me. "And Annabeth, you are under his care until you turn eighteen years, unless you wish to stay with him for as long as you want." She said, reading off the rest of the conditions as a dependent to a registered foster-care parent.

I had no idea that Percy was actually a registered foster-care parent. But I was thankful that he did as he said what he was going to do. At first I was pissed off, because I thought that he wouldn't be able to follow through with his promise, but I was just surprised by him.

We both had already signed the contracts and my stuff had already been moved into the neighboring apartment room to the right of Percy's. Since it was only a one-bedroom, we couldn't share, and we weren't even a couple so that was a problem as well. And in return for me staying there under his care, I didn't have to pay rent, only utilities, but that was it.

Not too long after we left the building, Percy and I were standing next to his bike, placing the papers into my backpack as I climbed on the back. As he got on in front of me, I placed my hand around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"It was no problem." He replied, revving the engine, pulling up the kickstand. "I told you that I would be there for you, and I meant it. I will always be there for you, Annabeth." He promised, before revving the engine and pulling out of the parking lot back to the apartment complex.

 **1 month later**

I still couldn't believe how far Percy had gone for me, despite just meeting me. But I guess that there was just something special about him that I knew I could count on. He saw through the front that I put up around my friends, but didn't push me to talk about it. Upon meeting him, I knew that there was something more than the egotistical side he had shown during the try-outs on the first day of school. He had been through so much that I am flabbergasted how he keeps managing to surprise me.

Since I moved into the apartment room next door to him, he has become my 'bodyguard' everywhere we go. Some of my friends have already started to spread rumors that we are dating, but I wasn't sure about that just yet. There was one more thing I needed to know before we could go that far.

Right now, we were at a local Starbucks down the street from the apartment building, just relaxing and watching traffic zoom by in a comfortable silence.

"Percy." I spoke, getting his attention.

He nodded at me, gesturing for me to speak.

"Do you like me?" I asked hesitantly.

That got his full attention as he turned his chair around to face me with a confused expression on his face, before it settled into hope. "Yes I like you. I know that I haven't shown much emotions around you, I'm still getting used to being around someone practically 24/7." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. I was just wondering if you were even into girls at first." I blurted, cringing as I realized the impact it might have on him.

"Why would you wonder that?" He asked, not taking offense to what I said, hopefully.

"Well, you were hanging around with Nico and his friends for the first week of school. I'm pretty sure that you know that all of them aren't straight. Plus there's a couple of rumors circulating." I explained with a shrug.

"Rumors about me?" He asked, sounding unbothered by it.

"About the both of us." I answered, hoping that he was realizing where I was going with this.

"Like the ones saying that we are a couple?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"You knew?"

"Nico and his buddies were the ones to start that one. He thought that it would be accepted among the popular crowd, rather than me having questionable former friends." Percy informed with a wry smile as he looked over at me.

I blushed at his wide smile and tried to turn away, but in an instant, he was hugging me from behind with his hands gripping my own softly. "I knew where you were going as soon as you asked the first question. I'm sorry for teasing." He apologized, before stepping around to come before me, still holding my hands in his own.

"You better be." I teased with a playful frown.

"So how about in order to make it up to you, I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Yes." I replied answering his question.

Percy smiled brightly at my response, lifting me up into his arms as he stood on his feet. I let out a giggle at his antics before resting my chin on his shoulder when he set me back on the ground.

"Yo Perce!" A loud shout made Percy stiffen in our hug. He pulled away, subtly pushing me behind him as he stood in front of me.

"I told you to leave me alone Thalia." Percy snapped, his face transforming into one of controlled fury. Whoever this was, clearly made him mad because of something. So I wisely kept my mouth shut, not wanting to make it worse.

"We're friends Perce. Aren't you going to introduce me to your side piece?" The mystery person quipped, gesturing to me with an annoying smirk on her face.

"You have no business here. So I suggest you leave now before I call the cops on you." Percy threatened, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"What purpose would that serve?"

"Because you're carrying and don't have a license like I do." Percy revealed, showing a concealed carry ID from the front of his wallet. "Take off." He spat, narrowing his eyes at her.

The girl finally huffed before turning around to leave. But before she did, she faced me. "If I were you, I wouldn't stick around for someone as broken as this tool." She advised before walking out of sight.

Percy must've predicted what I was going to ask him because he gestured for me to sit back down. "That was Thalia Grace. Jason's older sister, even though they've never met with him aware of who she was. They had different mothers, but the same father as I learned from when I went to Tartarus High."

I nodded, understanding how they knew each other, but got the feeling that he wasn't telling me everything. "What did she do to you?" I hesitantly asked.

Percy looked at the surroundings to make sure that no one else was listening in. "When I first met her, I was in the rebellious stage of middle school and she helped me let loose a little when my parents weren't around to stop me. During my freshman year, I joined the gang she was a part of to see what she was talking about when we would hang out."

I nodded slowly, taking in all of the information but not interrupting.

"Eventually, I would join as an actual member, quickly rising through the ranks to become the second-in-command. I got the permit to protect myself yes, but also so I could perform the tasks assigned to me. But when they started getting involved in drugs and prostitution, I left instantly. And according to Thalia, I wasn't allowed to do that, so she gave my address to the leader so I could be followed everywhere." Percy continued to explain, looking away from me briefly.

"But after a week of watching this happen, I had enough. I called the cops and spilled everything to them, hoping that something could be done about it. In doing so, my record was erased and the gang was raided by SWAT a day later. Everyone was taken in but Thalia got out by lying under oath that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Percy finished explaining with a shake of his head, hanging his head. "If you want to get away from me, it's not a problem."

"And why would I do that?" I asked, realizing where he was going with this.

He looked up at me as if I had lost my mind. "There's a dangerous gang behind bars because of me and I don't want you targeted by them."

"I'm not going anywhere. You saved me from my father. Now it's my turn to save you." I stubbornly decided, clasping his hands with my own.

* * *

 **Friday Night**

 **Perseus POV**

The date I had with Annabeth four days ago was great. I had never connected with someone as much as when I was with her. And it seemed that she felt the same way for me, because every day after our first date, we were always next to each other.

Nico and his buddies were friendly with Annabeth, noting that I cared for her, and not wanting to be bitchy towards my girlfriend. She had never given them a reason to not trust her and they respected that about her. Funnily enough, Nico had given her a 'talk' about what he would do if she broke my heart as my 'older brother'.

Even though I'm older than him.

However, the most surprising reaction to Annabeth and I dating was made by the players of the football team. Before, I was given mean looks for how I made the first impression by bull-dozing their quarterback and star wide receiver. But now the looks thrown my way were amplified and I was on the receiving end with many shoves from behind and harsh verbal curses in my face.

As the game-starting whistle was blown, the ball was kicked off towards our opponent to start the game as I stood on the sidelines next to Frank and Luke.

"You ready?" Frank asked me as we trotted onto the field.

As the ball was hiked, the wide receiver quickly took off in a five yard up-and-out towards the nearby sideline. But both of us were too slow to make it to a poorly thrown pass, so it was incomplete.

The rest of the drive was fairly boring as the ball never came in my direction, but we got them to punt the ball without them reaching a first-down.

As per our agreement, Grace would be receiving punts for the first half and vice versa. But he only managed to get four yards of a return before being shoved out of bounds.

Our offense managed to move steadily down the field and eventually we scored a touchdown with a rushing touchdown from five yards out. So our side of the stadium rocked in shouts of excitement at the sight of us being up 7-0.

I could tell that my coaches were getting antsy about my lack of making a big play for the entire first quarter. But there was nothing I could do about that, seeing as the quarterback was repeatedly throwing away from the guy I was covering. Occasionally I would get a tackle for loss on the half-back when he hesitated. But other than those occasional plays, nothing.

On top of that, I was getting really tired of the glares and taunts being sent my way by Grace and several of the offensive players. Every time I came over to the sideline, I was rudely shoved backwards or screamed at profusely. But I couldn't throw any punches because the coaches were right there, and I didn't want to give these dicks any more pull against me.

After halftime though, I finally got my starlight. We were up 10-3 with 8:54 left in the third quarter when I made my first big play of the night. Frank had told me that we were going to do a fake-blitz, by bluffing a 6-man rush and dropping back into coverage.

It worked to perfection, because the quarterback panicked and didn't see the linebackers drop back into the middle of the field instead of rushing. So without glancing in my direction, he threw a bullet pass directly to me, instead of his receiver.

It was an easy catch for me as I was in the direct path for the ball. I tucked it into my chest and took off running down the sidelines towards the end zone. Unfortunately, I was cut off out-of-bounds and shoved towards the ground. As I got back up onto my feet the defensive coach patted me on the back in glee as he yelled for the offense to get out there.

Since that interception, I made four more defended passes plays and tackles for loss in addition to my plays from the first half. And it seemed that with every play I made, the shoves and curses in my ear only got worse.

But when Grace had made an unbelievable comment about my relationship with Annabeth, I snapped. "I bet that she's only with him because he threatened to kill her if she didn't agree."

I instantly stopped in my tracks as he trotted over to the sideline, laughing with a couple of others as he made sure to bump my shoulder with his own. But I didn't let him get any further, since I still had a secret that would ruin his life.

"How low can you stoop without going under six feet, Grace?" I blurted and yanked him back by the back of his jersey.

He stumbled backwards and I stood over him smirking. "Did you really think you could bully me into not spreading the truth about that night? Because I feel awfully convinced that you don't care if others know what you did."

"What is he talking about?" The closest players asked as they drew closer, in curiosity.

"N-nothing."

"C'mon Grace, I think they would be shocked to hear what you did last year. I don't think they know that you cheated on your girlfriend." I snarled out as I pulled off my helmet and slapped the side of his before walking away to leave the entire football team behind, making my way back onto the field to catch the upcoming punt.

* * *

 **There is something I have to address before I cut off the chapter update...unfortunately**

 **For the Guest that commented this:**

 **"Uh, if Percy adopts Annabeth, then she becomes his daughter and that would be gross if this is a Percabeth story..."**

 **First off, they don't share any DNA or family bloodline to speak of. Secondly, they're only a year apart in age, so no, he wouldn't become her father; just her guardian. Have you seriously never heard of the adoption process, or are you that stupid?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **3rd POV**

It was dead silent on the field as the entire football team heard what Percy Jackson said, the information sinking into their minds. And it wasn't just the football team that heard what was said. The entire cheerleading squad heard every word spoken as well.

Including, one very shocked and furious Piper McLean as she strode forward to confront her boyfriend. "Jason Grace I can't believe you did that! You cheated on me?! With who?! Tell me!"

But the star wide receiver couldn't speak, his eyes wide with fear as part of his biggest secret was thrown into the air. He tried looking at his best friend and then to his girlfriend, but neither would meet his eyes.

And of course the game was still going on. The coaches strode forward to yell at their players to get back out there and keep the game in their favor. All while Jason Grace had separated himself from the rest of the team to sulk on the bench and hold his head in his hands.

 **Perseus POV**

I didn't feel an ounce of regret for saying that. I had no doubt in my mind that he was the one behind all of the shoves and curse words thrown my way about my relationship with Annabeth. I think he just needed a kick in the ass to show him that he couldn't push me around without there being any consequences. He must've believed that if he made my life hell, I wouldn't do anything to strike back at him. And as much as I wanted to say the entire secret, I needed to keep the biggest part to myself for a little while longer.

And it seemed like releasing that bit of information was doing me some good.

The very next play that happened was a punt return for a touchdown. I caught the punt on my own 32-yard line on the right side of the field, on the opponent's sideline. And took off right down the sideline marker before cutting inside to dodge the punter with a jump cut back to the interior of the field before walking into the end zone untouched. That added to our score to make it 17-3 with the entire 4th quarter left in the game.

The rest of the game went scoreless as neither offense nor defense could manage to do much to move the ball down the field. So we ended up winning the game by a score of 17-3 to make our record of 5-0 overall.

"Jackson." An irritated shout caught my attention as I was shaking hands with several players from the opponent's team. I looked behind me to see Piper and Silena standing behind me with a pissed off look on their faces and crossed arms.

"Not that I'm happy to see either of you, but I can only imagine that you have questions about Grace's secret being aired." I remarked as I pulled off my helmet and faced them.

"Is it true what you said?" Silena asked for her friend.

I faced Piper and connected my gaze with hers. "As much as you don't want it to be true, I wasn't lying then, nor am I lying to your face now." I said with a sympathetic look.

"Is that all?" Piper asked me, a tear running down her cheek.

"No."

"Percy you were so good out there! That was awesome!" Annabeth's voice sounded out as she crashed into my chest with an excited squeal and threw her arms around me.

"Thanks babe." I smiled back at her and returned the embrace, holding her for a few seconds before letting go to see if the two cheerleaders were still there.

And they were, waiting for Annabeth to stop distracting me. But now that Annabeth was here, she would hear what was said about the wide receiver. "What's wrong Piper?" Annabeth asked.

Piper sighed, turning away from the both us with Silena next to her, leaving the both of us alone.

Annabeth turned to me next in confusion. "What's going on Percy?"

I gently clasped my hands with hers and made her look at me. "Can you wait until we get back home? I promise that I'll tell you everything at that time, but not right now." At her nod, I kissed her forehead and softly pulled her into a hug and rested my chin on top of her head.

"So what was Piper and Silena so upset about?" Annabeth asked as we stepped into my apartment room, and set down her jacket and bag on the couch.

I stopped in my tracks and sighed, getting my nerves together. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, and knew that Annabeth was standing directly behind me with her chest pressed to my backside gently. "I'm not going to make you tell me, only if you want to."

"There's something I need to show you first. It has to do with what they were upset about." I turned to face her, slowly pulling off my shirt out of her grip so I could show her my back.

The t-shirt slipped from my grasp onto the floor as I hung my head.

"On that night of that block party, Jason Grace had carved his name into my back with a switch-blade he carried. Along with that, he had marked several other obscene markings into my back just because he could in my restrained state."

"Did he…?" Annabeth gasped out, coming around to cup my face in her soft hands.

"Yes." I whispered, feeling a tear forming in my right eye, as I looked into her gaze.

I looked down at her, to see her lift a hand to my face and wipe away the tear before pulling my face down to meet her lips in a soft heart-warming kiss. Acting instantly, I wrapped an arm around her waist, and her hands came to clench my hair as our bodies pressed against each other.

As we separated for air, our gazes were firmly connected, each licking their own lips before I picked her up into my arms, her legs wrapping themselves around my middle. I crashed my lips against Annabeth's hungrily as I directed her back to my bedroom and we crashed on the bed.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip, begging for entrance. And I happily complied. His tongue slid into my mouth and pulled my tongue into a slow sensual dance.

Percy rolled the both of us over so that I was pressed into the bed with his body hovering above me, one leg between mine. He moved his head to the side so that he could deepen the kiss even further. I felt one of his hands tangle in my hair while the other traced lightly over my side. My hands were around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. There was no way that a simple kiss should have felt that amazing.

I felt his lips leave mine as he began a slow trail of kisses down my throat, his teeth grazed my pulse point. I gasped and bucked up into him at the sensation. He moaned at my reaction and began sucking on my neck. I shuddered at the sensations coursing through my body. I felt my body curve up against his and I heard him groan louder.

We froze for a moment. He pulled away so that he could look at me. I meet his gaze and I could see his emotions flowing through his expressive eyes, those primarily being love and hesitancy. I could tell that if I asked him too, he would immediately stop.

But before my mind could even start to think on responding to him, his lips were back on mine. I could feel that his movement were a lot slower than they had been before. I knew that he didn't want to feel like he was rushing me.

I rolled us over so that I was on top. I could tell he was surprised but he didn't try to switch our positions. This time it was me who was running my tongue over his lips. He willingly allowed me to explore his mouth. I could feel that he was holding himself back from trying to reclaim the kiss. I contemplated allowing him too but I knew that he wouldn't feel comfortable accelerating our relationship. He would be worried that he was pushing me. I knew exactly what I wanted though.

I drew my tongue out and started pushing it back into his mouth in a suggestive tempo. I was surprised by my own boldness, but I had always found that actions were easier than words. I felt him still for a moment but he began to move again. His hands were slowly making their way up and down my sides.

After a minute or so, to give him time to get used to my actions, I began to gently roll my hips against him. His pause was longer this time but he eventually responded. He rolled us over once more so that he was on top again with one of my legs on either side of his waist. I felt my heart speeding in my chest.

He leaned down and started nibbling on my neck. He slowly thrust his crotch against me. I gasped at the feeling as my body once again curved against his. We both let out a moan at the feeling of our crotches colliding together.

I felt him bury his face into the crook of my neck as he thrust against me, harder than before. We were both shivering and gasping at the sensations as he began a slow, steady, tempo. He kissed me again, harder and more demanding than before.

Feeling especially bold, I allowed my hands to slide down his back. When I reached the edge of his shirt, I slid my hands underneath to brush against his scarred back. He once again paused to pull back and look at me. I leaned up and nipped at his bottom lip as my hands slid further up his back. He put a hand on my wrist to stop me.

I looked up at him in confusion.

"I think that's far enough. We have the project to work on tomorrow, and I would hate to have to explain to the others why you're barely able to walk." He implied, my mind caught up with what he was referring to. I blushed just as he did, choosing to cuddle up to him, the right side of my face resting on his bare chest as he set a hand on my back. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Perseus POV**

I still couldn't believe what just happened. Annabeth and I just made out heavily on my bed, after I showed her the scars given to me last spring. And not only that, but now the entire school would be talking about the partial reveal of Grace cheating on his girlfriend last year. They don't know who he did it with, or why.

Yet.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

One thing that I never thought I could experience was waking up in the arms of my boyfriend. It has now become my favorite thing in the whole world. I had never been in a relationship before meeting Percy, and now I feel like the giddy schoolgirls that I used to make fun of in the past.

The both of us had to wake up a little earlier than normal on a Saturday in order to meet up with our history groups for our upcoming projects. Percy was meeting up with Piper at her house, Jason was already there, though the couple wasn't speaking to one another.

After meeting with each of our groups respectively, Percy picked me up on his motorcycle before taking the both of us out to a pizza place that I had been trying to get him to go to. He finally caved when I told him that I would beat him up if he didn't take me.

Of course, Percy got me back by zipping through traffic at insane speeds, with me yelling out in fear and anger, holding onto his chest. Once we stopped outside of the restaurant, I pounded onto his back with closed fists.

As we arrived at the pizza place, the people inside stopped to look at the both of us on Percy's motorcycle, making me blush behind my helmet. He revved the engine once more before killing it to pull off his protective head gear. He turned around in his seat to pull off my helmet before giving me a teasing grin and leaned in to kiss my nose.

If it was possible, I could've sworn that everyone inside the restaurant cooed, making me blush even darker than before. Percy saw this and smiled widely, pulling me off of the seat as he set the kickstand up and secured our helmets to the seats. He offered me his arm to link with my own and I couldn't hold in a giggle. It was a gesture that instantly made me think of how my grandparents used to act around each other before they had passed on.

Once we got a table and had placed our orders, Percy turned to face me with a small smile.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Just thinking of how much my mom would've liked you." Percy responded lightly.

I reached across the table and took his hand in my own. "I'm here for you if you ever want to talk." He nodded back at me and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. A sudden eyebrow raise made me take back my hand in suspicion. "And what are you up to now?"

"Can't a guy just look at his girlfriend for no reason?" Percy asked, his smile getting wider by the second.

"Normal guys can. You, not so much." I retorted playfully as he gave me a mocking pout.

His facial features in that look made me laugh out loud, getting some looks from the others sitting around us. "What?" He asked curiously. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You looked like a puppy that was denied a bone. You looked so adorable." I cooed as I patted his hand with my own playfully.

"Just you wait till we get back home." Percy shot back, a mischievous smile now on his face.

I'm not going to lie. I straight up blushed at the statement, gaining a chuckle from my boyfriend who was sitting across from me right as our food was brought to the table. It was hard to keep a straight face after his comment, but we managed it just barely.

 **Next Day**

"What are you thinking about?" Percy whispers in my ear before placing a kiss to my temple.

I hum contently before replying. "Just planning ways to get back at you for going so fast on your motorcycle when I asked you not to."

He laughs breathily. "Should I be scared?"

"Very." I say before turning back to the TV and snuggling closer to Percy's side on the couch as we continue watching the movie "The Guardian". I'd categorize this as one of my lazy days. I'm dressed in sweats and one of Percy's hoodies with my hair in a very messy bun.

Usually this is my typical Sunday, so I'm usually studying or being lazy and watching TV.

Throughout the movie, Percy does little things that make me smile like a sappy person. He plays with our intertwined fingers, rubs soothing circles on the exposed skin right above the hemline of my sweats and places sweet kisses to the spot right where my collarbone and base of my neck meet.

Bottom line is, I find it very hard to concentrate on the movie, even if I've seen it multiple times.

When it's over I turn on an episode of Friends, but don't pay much attention to it as I turn around to face Percy. My hand has a mind of its own as it leaves Percy's and starts tracing around the frame of his face before resting on the side of his cheek.

"I'm so glad I met you." I whisper quietly without breaking eye contact. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I did not mean for that to come out.

Since meeting him, Percy's been turning me into a pile of mush. "I'm really glad I met you too." He whispers back as he leans his forehead on mine with a big smile on his face.

I smile back before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss is tender and full of meaning as Percy's lips move slowly on mine, in no rush to go faster. I smile during the kiss as Percy gently cups one of my cheeks with his hand.

I don't know how long we stay in the position. Not saying anything, just laying on the couch with our legs intertwined and our bodies pressed together. The sound of Percy's soothing heartbeat and the salty smell of the ocean that I've come to know so well eventually lulls me to sleep and I get lost in the world of darkness.

* * *

"What language even is this?" My boyfriend questions when he picks up my advanced medical studies textbook for my pre-med college prep class.

"Are these words too big for your small brain, football stud?" I asked teasingly.

"You wound me with your words, Annabeth." Percy says with a mockingly offended expression, putting a hand to his heart.

I roll my eyes. "I have to get this assignment done. Go find Nico or something."

"He's not home." He responded with a long sigh.

I sigh. "Well go be a good boy and find something to do."

He pouts before going into the kitchen, probably to get something to eat. I've never known someone who eats as much as my boyfriend, but it makes me smile every time I see him eating between meals. I turn back around in my desk chair and get back to working on my essay.

About ten minutes later I heard the door to my bedroom open, knowing its just Percy I don't turn around. "Annabeth I'm bored. Take a break."

"I'll be done soon I promise."

"I bet that's not even due tomorrow is it?"

"Nope, it's due on Friday but it's a really big paper now shush." I point out as I keep facing the piece of paper in front of me.

Percy clear has other ideas though. Right as I'm about to get in the zone, he pulls my hair to one side and rests his chin on my shoulder. The action makes me freeze in anticipation, knowing he's about to do something.

I feel his warm breath on my neck before his lips make contact with my shoulder. He slowly inches his way up as I allow my eyes to close as he continues to place kisses on my neck. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access, hating the affect he seems to have on me.

"Come on…take…one…little...break." He whispers between kisses.

A small moan escapes me when Percy gets to the area right below my ear. I feel him smile into my skin and continue placing kisses on that one spot which he must have figured out is my weak spot. When I can't take it anymore, I turn around in my chair and smash my lips to his. My lips move fast against his as my hands tangle themselves into his messy black hair. He eagerly responds and pulls me against him as he falls back onto my bed.

"This is for laughing at me yesterday in the pizza place." He informs me before pinning me underneath him in mere seconds.

* * *

 **Small SMUT Scene (No sex, but one-sided masturbation & nudity is shown here)**

 **Percy POV**

Before she could argue, I leaned down and kissed her soundly. When she didn't push me away, I quickly slipped my tongue in her mouth. She whimpered into the kiss, hips bucking again, and I moaned, breaking the kiss and fisting her t-shirt. "Ah fuck that feels good."

Taking the chance to undress, she lifted up her arms and removed her top, exposing her bare breasts with swollen nipples. Annabeth was beautifully responsive to my touch, arching her neck when I mouthed at it to expose more skin, moaning sweetly. My goal was a little lower down, capturing a swollen nipple between my lips.

Annabeth clutched at my scalp when I used a teasing hint of teeth. "Gods that so feels good."

I pulled away from her and Annabeth whined, pouting when I gave her a wink. "Don't worry I'll take care good of you."

Annabeth didn't get a chance to answer before I descended on her other nipple, hungrily suckling at it and reveling in the sinfully sweet moans she let out.

"Take off your bottoms for me." I requested, stepping back so she could throw her sweats off to the side of the room, nervously.

Satisfied she wasn't going to ask me to stop, I knelt over her thighs and ran my tongue down her neck again, before stopping at the dip of her collarbone to press a bite on her skin.

Annabeth's ragged breathing stopped as I firmly pressed my teeth to her skin. After releasing her from my mouth, I ran my tongue lazily along the impression soothingly. Annabeth whined and wriggled to escape but I quickly pinned her shoulder, smirking as she squirmed. "Perseus!"

"Yes?"

"Why did you bite me?" She asked nervously, with red cheeks.

I leaned down to press a kiss to her nose before nuzzling into her neck. "I came across a torn-up piece of paper in your room last night and decided to act on it."

Annabeth's eyes widened to the point that I thought they were going to fall out of her sockets. "You-" But I cut her off with a bruising kiss.

"Yes." I finished her train of thought and her unspoken question, letting her process before moving down her chest to tease her left nipple until it was firm. I let go of her nipple, biting at the hollow part of her throat and dragging nonsense shapes with my tongue along her stomach.

Brushing a finger along her slit, I growled involuntarily when I found that Annabeth was soaked in arousal, slick and hot to the touch. She whined, thighs shaking even after I let go of her nipples. I playfully nipped at her left hip-bone, nerves replaying as I continued to venture lower down her body. "I haven't done this before, so you might have to give me some tips." I admitted, blushing madly at her look of shock and teasing before she gave me a soft sigh.

Annabeth stroked my cheek, cupping my cheek with her hand. "You don't have to."

"I want to. I just don't want you surprised if I suck."

"Tongue, not teeth. Wetter is better. This here." Annabeth spread herself open, revealing her hot little clit, "has more nerve ending than your entire cock. Less is more." She advised with a laugh.

I unconsciously growled and bit her inner thigh, watching her smirk falter as she moaned in response. Taking the distraction, I dragged my tongue over her clit in a teasing manner.

"Ah!"

Annabeth jerked in surprise, but she was moaning soon after. I pulled her legs up over my shoulders to ensure that she couldn't squeeze her thighs shut. I kept track of which spots made her moan louder, what made her tremble more violently and repeatedly tormented them.

The firm bud of her clit was hot against my lips, so I tried sealing my mouth around it and suckling more gently.

"Ah!"

 _Well, she seemed to like that._

I could feel my jaw start to ache, my tongue felt swollen from the exertion, but I couldn't stop, needing to go until either she came, or I physically couldn't go any longer.

"I'm s-so close Percy, k-keep going!" Spurred on, I kept on sucking and licking until I felt her flood my mouth with the taste of her.

Eventually, Annabeth began to come down and let me go, skin flushed and littered with varying marks from where my mouth teeth had taken a liking to her. I rolled us over, so she was now laying on my chest and pulled a blanket over the both of us. Within seconds, Annabeth was breathing deeply, fast asleep.

 **End of SMUT**

* * *

 **A/N: I know that I'm behind on my update by two days... I honestly forgot about updating my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Okay, so I've received a lot of comments about how fast Perseus and Annabeth have moved in their relationship, despite the time that has passed. At first when I was writing this, I wanted it to come to fruition in a slow burn, but then I remembered that not everyone's relationship happens that way. Mine sure didn't!**

 **Also I should warn you that this chapter will hit you right in the feels. All of the feels! So beware!**

* * *

 **Perseus POV**

Waking up with Annabeth in my arms is now my favorite pastime. She would let out these cute little huffs of exhales in between her light snores that she would never admit to doing. Her head was resting on my chest as the rest of her body was nestled on top of me with her arms clutching at my sides. But eventually I had to get out of bed before she noticed my morning wood. If I had stayed any longer, there was no doubt in my mind that she would've felt it.

Once I got back to my bed, she was laying on her back, eyes clearly open as she took in my shirtless form. "Where did you go?" She asked as I crawled back into bed and wrapped my arms around her sides to hold her hands.

"I had something to take care of."

She pulled me closer to her and laid her head below my chin to press a kiss to the base of my neck and gently blew up into the shell of my ear, getting a shiver from me. "I'm flattered."

"You should be…I mean, have you seen you? Sometimes I still can't believe that you're my girlfriend." I confessed with a chuckle and wrapped my arms around her torso.

"Liar." She growled in a playful manner.

"Annabeth, look at me." I replied, raising myself to sit against the headboard against the wall and turned her around so she could see that I wasn't just saying that in a kidding manner. Once she was sitting in my lap and was resting her hands on my shoulders, I pressed a soft kiss against her lips before pulling back a second later. "I haven't been this happy since before my family died last spring. And it's all because of you that I've been acting this way. You can try to brush it off as much as you want, but you being here with me has changed everything."

Her eyes had dilated when I finished speaking and she leaned forward to kiss me, but a phone vibration made the both of us jump in surprise. Annabeth looked at me and gave me a warm smile, giving me a kiss on the corner of my mouth before reaching over to grab her phone. "Oh, it's Piper." Annabeth informs me before swiping right, accepting the call.

A surprised yelp made me look past Annabeth's shoulder to realize that it was a video call, and Piper had a full-frontal view of our chest area, since we were still nude. I pulled the covers up in an instant and made sure to have it rest on top of Annabeth's shoulders before facing the call again.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." Annabeth blushed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Percy?" Piper questioned as she leaned closer towards the phone's camera.

"Yep." I responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh my god…did you two sleep together?" She asked curiously with wide eyes.

"No." Both Annabeth and I answered and shook our heads sharply. "We really didn't."

"Then why are the both of you naked?" Piper questioned seriously with a challenging look at the both of us, prompting Annabeth to hide her face in my shoulder. I sent a soft glare at Piper through the video call and she nodded in understanding. "Well then, are the both of you up for going out to lunch?"

I looked down at Annabeth and she nodded. "Yeah, give us 40 minutes to get ready. Is there a place you have in mind?"

"Yeah, how does Chili's sound?" Piper questioned.

"Sounds good to us." Annabeth answered after getting a nod from me. "We'll meet you there."

The call ended with a giggle from Piper as she muttered something under her breath. I looked down at Annabeth to see her blushing. "You alright?" I asked gently.

"We're still naked." Annabeth blurted as she jumped off the bed and fled into her closet with a high-pitched yelp. "Get dressed."

I let out a deep sigh and pulled on my clothes before grabbing the keys to my apartment. "When you're ready, come back to my place and I'll drive us over." I said as I passed the closet door.

"Okay."

I locked her door behind me as I rushed back to my apartment, so I could get ready. The events from last night were playing in my head as I stepped into the shower back at my place. We didn't have sex, but it was an intimate moment, and I could feel myself start to fall in love.

As I got my shoes on, the front door of my apartment opened, I looked up to see Annabeth standing there in a cute gray blouse and blue jeans, her bouncing curls were resting on her shoulders as she looked up at me sitting on the couch. "You look beautiful."

She blushed at my compliment and ducked her head.

I stood up from my spot on the couch and came towards her, tilting her chin so she looked up to face me and smiled warmly. "We shouldn't keep Piper waiting." I reminded, taking her hand as she grabbed the set of motorcycle helmets that were sitting on the table near the front door.

Soon enough, Annabeth and I were cruising through lunchtime traffic before pulling up to the restaurant to find Piper waiting for us at the front. I pulled off Annabeth's helmet and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Go inside while I find a parking place for us."

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

"So how was last night with your boyfriend?" Piper asked me, practically jumping at me once we got out of earshot and took a seat at a booth near a quiet section.

"Shh, someone will hear you." I complained, looking around to make sure no one heard what she just said in a not-so-quiet voice.

"You either tell me now, or I'll just ask Percy when he gets inside from parking the bike." Piper threatened with a mischievous smirk.

I sighed and conceded to her response. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone."

"I promise that I won't tell anyone." Piper promised and leaned closer.

"I was working on an English paper that is due at the end of the week, late last night when he walked into my room, complaining that there was nothing to do. He tried to read my medical studies textbook, but h-" I was cut off by Piper's sigh and eye-roll.

"Gods Annabeth…please get to the good part."

"Fine. He pulled me off my chair and onto the bed where he pulled me into a heated make-out session. After we pulled apart, he started to…undress me." I trailed off as I could feel my face start to get warm.

Piper wiggled her eye-brows at me and made a hand-gesture to continue.

"We only went to third base and ended up falling asleep in bed together." I finished, beet red.

"Did you go down on him?" Piper questioned.

"Is this really what you two have been talking about in my absence?" Percy's voice sounded, making me jump in surprise as I jumped and hit my knees on the table. He pressed a kiss to my temple and sat down next to me, across from Piper and gave her a shake of his head.

"Call a girl curious." Piper responded with a giggle.

Percy gently took my hand underneath the table and rubbed my knuckles in an assuring manner, prompting me to lean into his side with a sigh.

"You two are so cute together, its actually quite adorable." Piper commented as our waiter came up to the table to get our drink orders.

I looked up, intent on keeping my voice even, but froze as I saw who it was. "Jason?"

My questioning tone prompted both Piper and Percy to look over and tense up in shock at seeing the person standing in front of us. Piper was the first one to speak, even though her tone was clipped when she did speak. "You told me that you don't work on Sundays."

"I had to cover a shift for someone." Jason responded, his voice sounding anxious.

"Well, I will have a mango 'Arnold Palmer'." Percy said, prompting Piper and I to order our drinks and not have this become more awkward than it now was.

"That sounds good, I'll have that as well." I added on, with a nod.

"I'll have a Sprite." Piper said, not looking in Jason's direction, the menu covering her face.

Jason nodded and left to go grab our drinks a second later and I took the chance to pull the menu away from Piper's face. "Are you alright? Should we go find somewhere else to eat?"

Piper shook her head. "No, that would be pathetic. But thank you for offering." Then she turned to Percy with a look that I recognized. "Who was it?"

"I'd rather not say now." He denied the request firmly, not that I blamed him. Percy told me, and I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone unless he gave me permission to tell. And even if he did, I knew that if the truth did come out, both Jason and Percy would be at the receiving end of relentless teasing and everything could spiral out of control.

"You know who he cheated on me with, so why won't you tell me?" Piper asked angrily.

"Piper." I blurted, making her look at me. "Not here." I said before looking at Percy to see if he was angry. I didn't want our voices to get louder and attract an audience, but I didn't intend to make it sound like I was going to tell Percy's secret without his permission.

He must've realized what I was doing because he gave me a nod and rubbed my knuckles underneath the table where Piper couldn't see. "Once we're done eating, come back with us to my place and I'll tell you what you want to know." Percy said, making me look up at him in surprise. "You deserve to know what happened." He added on firmly.

The sound of footsteps made me look over as Jason came back with our drinks. We all gave a nod in thanks before handing back our menus. Piper and I decided to both get the "Big Mouth Bites" and Percy ordered a "Caribbean Salad". Both of us girls gave an intrigued look at Percy who gave a wink in return. **(Dammit now I'm hungry!)**

We ended up having a pretty good time talking about how each of us were doing in our respective history groups by the time that our food got here. We all dug in without speaking, groaning and moaning as the food seemed to hit the spot.

All too soon it was time to leave and make our way back to Percy's apartment where his secret was about to be revealed to Piper. I just hoped that this wouldn't come back to bite us. The last thing I wanted, was for my boyfriend to be bullied for something that happened to him when he couldn't stop what was being done to him.

Rape is a traumatic experience and after effects could ruin the reputation of anyone; regardless if it was made public or not.

* * *

 **Perseus POV**

Piper was silent the entire time that I had explained everything. It was easier to talk about than when I had told Annabeth, but that didn't make it the easiest thing in the world. And after I had finished talking and pulled up my shirt and showed her my back so she could see the mark, Piper look squarely at Annabeth. "How long have you known about this?"

Annabeth looked over to me nervously. "Six weeks." I answered for her. "But don't be mad at her because I asked her not to say anything."

Piper looked squarely at me next. "I take it that you want me to not say anything either."

"If that's not a problem, then yes. But if you must tell someone, then so be it. It was going to come out sooner or later." I responded, getting up from my seat on the couch.

As soon as I walked out of the living room, I heard Annabeth's voice raise to a scolding tone I've heard a couple of times. Of course, they were directed at me for various reasons. "Please don't tell anyone, Pipes." Annabeth blurted.

"So I'm just supposed to keep quiet about the fact that my ex raped someone last year? More importantly that he raped another guy." Piper snapped at me.

"How do you think that would go over with the entire school?" Annabeth retorted firmly. Piper didn't have a comeback, so Annabeth continued. "Percy will be humiliated. The football team will split into two sides that choose to either back Jason and decide that this is only a rumor and not true. Or they will stand by my boyfriend and call for vengeance. On top of that, you will be subjugated to lots of people asking how it felt to be dating a cheating rapist."

I decided that that was enough and stepped into the room. I took a seat beside Annabeth and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back, so she could lay my lap where she rested her head on my chest. "Piper can do what she wants, Annabeth."

Annabeth turned around and fixed a glare on me as she was now straddling me and crossed her arms fiercely. "So you're telling me that you would have no problem if this becomes the main talk of school tomorrow?" She questioned firmly.

"The only person that I care what she thinks about me…is you. The rest of the world can go fuck off for all I care. All I need is you and I'm a happy man." I replied softly as I took her hands in my own and rubbed her knuckles.

"That's no fair. You can't be so sweet and perfect when I'm trying to be mad at you." Annabeth pouted as she tried to pull herself out of my grip. But I held her fast and leaned in to press my lips to hers and cup her face in my hands.

When I pulled back, Annabeth looked to be in a slight daze, her eyes still locked onto my lips and her shoulders relaxed with both her hands still resting on top of my shoulders. I smiled to myself as I cupped her face again. "I will talk to Piper, you should go into my room and pick out a movie for us to watch." I advised, chuckling softly when she got up with a dopey smile.

"I won't ask you to keep this to yourself Piper. The reason why I never went to the cops was because I knew this would ruin so many lives over one decision. Even though there was a part of me that wanted to see Jason in prison for a long time, I also knew that his friends and family would suffer even though they had no knowledge over what happened. They would be treated in a way that I would never wish upon anyone. I chose to be the bigger man even though I've had every chance to expose him." I explained as Piper looked at me curiously.

"What am I supposed to do?" Piper asked almost whispering.

"Take each day at a time and think about what is best for you. Whether it's to cut off all ties with him or not, to tell anyone else or not. Think about how your parents would react, how they would handle a situation like this. Your life is yours alone to live. I will help anyway I can, but you have to be the one to act on it." I advised calmly.

Piper nodded her head and smiled at me. "Thank you for being here for me. I'll go so that you and Annabeth can have some alone time before school tomorrow." She stood up from her seat on the couch and made a move towards the front door before turning back to face me. "Annabeth's a lucky girl. Please take care of her for me."

I nodded back at her and smiled warmly. "I'm the lucky one. Thank you for introducing us in the first place, Piper. I'm glad to have friend like you." I replied, before closing the door behind her.

Pulling up to school the next morning was silent as Annabeth and I listened to the radio through our helmets' Bluetooth connection. I parked in the usual spot to find Nico waiting for us with a warm smile on his face. "Okay, what'd I do to earn this?" I playfully asked as I strapped the helmets to the frame of my bike and killed the engine.

"Word around school is that Jason's football scholarship to Ohio State is under scrutiny." Nico informed me excitedly.

Annabeth looked between us, confused. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

I nodded back to her. "If the school receives anymore indication about what happened, they can revoke it, and quite possibly, tell any other school interested in him for that matter."

"Cheating on your girlfriend is one thing but raping someone is entirely different." Nico added with a chuckle and a pat on my shoulder.

I shook off his touch and turned away with a scoff as I pulled Annabeth towards the school. All last night I couldn't sleep because so many scenarios kept running through my head about what could happen if the secret came out. As much I may have wanted to ruin his life at the beginning of the year, I was starting to realize that this was only going to hurt the both of us down the road.

The first thing I needed to do is find Jason before Piper did.

* * *

 **Jason POV**

Everything was falling apart. And it's all my fault.

My friends had blocked my number and refused to talk to me when I tried. On top of that, I had lost my friendship with the one person that I cared the most about in the entire world. I hadn't seen Piper since yesterday when she, Annabeth and Perseus had showed up at the place I worked part-time outside of school and football practice.

I guess its true what is said. That you never know what you have until its gone.

"Jason!" Oh great, its him.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him as he rushed into the locker room and locked eyes with me, he seemed to be out of breath, so I guess he had run all over school. "Haven't you ruined my life enough as it is?"

He let out a deep breath and came over to the bench I was sitting on and took a seat beside me. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I can only imagine how the past couple of days have been."

"Just peachy." I spat before sighing and covering my face with my hands. "All of my friends have dropped contact with me and I lost my friendship with my best friend." I added with a mocking laugh. "Everyone at this school hates me."

"They hate what you did, but they don't hate you. Even if you don't believe me, I don't hate you." Perseus suddenly said, making me look at him in shock and suspicion.

"How do you not hate me for what I did?" I asked in disbelief.

"At first, I did, I won't lie about that. But then as time passed, I realized that even though I wanted to see you suffer for what happened, I thought about what would happen to your family, to your friends." Percy explained in a calm tone. "And I realized that I it wasn't mature of me."

"Why are you really here? Because as much as I want to believe what you're saying, I don't trust that this isn't because of an ulterior motive." I questioned.

"Because I made a mistake and I want to fix it." Percy replied.

I looked at him instantly and clenched my jaw. "There's nothing that you can do to fix this." I said before turning away from him and grabbed my backpack and walked out of the locker room.

 **Time skip**

I ended up skipping the entire school day and walking around the city by myself. My phone had died almost an hour ago and I was freezing my ass off, but I didn't seem to register it. I that was racing through my head was the betrayal that I could see in my classmates faces.

 _This is all my fault. There is nothing that I could do to fix this. No one would even believe me if I tried to talk to them anyways._

I took another swig of the vodka bottle in my hand and let the burning taste of liquor wash down my throat as it burned its way into my stomach. I had been drinking for the past hour and the effects were starting to get to me, but I didn't care.

 _I deserve this._

A horn made me look over to see a blurry form approach me, but I took a step back and fell onto the ground. The blurry form said something, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I felt around on the ground and felt the handle of a muzzle. I didn't remember ever taking a gun with me, but I tightened my grip around the grip and jarringly lifted it to my face.

"STOP!"

I felt a hard blow to my face as a gunshot echoed in my ears as everything faded to black. I didn't even hear what the person said before I lost consciousness. But there was a part of me that thought it was an apology.

* * *

 **A/N: When I wrote this out, I originally was going to have this contain a lot of Jason-bashing. But there's this thing called 'character development' that I firmly believe in and wish that more fanfiction authors would include in their stories. I know that a lot of you think I'm evil for leaving off on a cliffhanger like this, especially since it won't be updated for another month. But suck it up, because you knew that when you started reading this fic.**

 **And I know you love being left on edge! ;)**

 **If you read my other story "Son of Nyx" you might be happy with me for what I'm about to say. I've been working on the story a little bit more, and even though I won't be re-writing the story, I'll be adding more chapters and a proper ending. Although I haven't really started typing the new chapters, but I do have an outline of what I want to do with the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Perseus POV**

I didn't know what else to do.

As soon as Jason left the locker room, I couldn't shake a feeling that something was about to happen. So I decided to skip the rest of the school day in order to make sure that he didn't do anything that I know he would regret.

I sent a text to Annabeth about what I was doing and made sure to ask Nico if he would take her back home since I couldn't. Nico texted back a second later and replied that he would. Annabeth told me that "I better not do something stupid" and I couldn't help but laugh.

When Jason came out of his home with a holstered weapon at the small of his back, I realized what he might be doing. It was confirmed later when he dropped by at a nearby convenience store and bought a bottle of vodka with his fake ID.

Maintaining a good distance away from Jason, I managed to make sure that I wasn't spotted by the distraught teenager. And in the span of an hour, he had drunken almost the entire container which was both impressive and shocking as he didn't really look like he was drunk.

But as nighttime had fallen, I was getting more anxious to just grab him and take him back with me, so he wouldn't hurt himself. I saw him stop in his tracks and look down at the bottle one last time before taking a swig and throwing it at a random car that was parked on the side of the road.

He didn't even flinch as the car alarm started to go off instantly. He only kept looking at it in a daze and made a reach for the back of his shirt.

"Shit." I muttered, honking my horn and watching as he fell to the ground and dropped the gun.

I tackled him as he tried to shoot himself in the temple and managed to knock him out with punch to the temple. But what I didn't anticipate was where the muzzle was aimed at when I knocked it from his grasp. "STOP!"

I felt a blinding pain in my stomach as I rolled over on my side and looked down to see where I had been shot. I could see a hole below my ribcage, but it was suspiciously in a location that I knew held one of my kidneys. I groaned out in pain as I realized that it was just my luck I would be shot while trying to save the life of a…teammate.

I placed a hand on top of the bullet wound and placed pressure on it and gasped out as I heard voices coming closer. I looked up to see a duo of women followed by two other men as they rushed over to us.

"Call 911." I heard one of them say and couldn't find my voice to argue. One of the men kneeled next to Jason and checked his pulse before looking at me. "He's alive, just knocked out."

I stayed silent until the ambulance arrived and found myself being lifted onto a stretcher in no time as Jason was being strapped into another one beside me. I was able to answer the common questions, like my name, where I live, my family and what I drive. But Jason was still unconscious in the stretcher next to me during this time.

"Since you don't have any next of kin, we called the number on your identification card." The paramedic sitting next to me said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What number?" I didn't remember putting a number, beside my own.

"A 385 number." The paramedic answered.

"Fucking hell." I groaned loudly.

"Why? What's wrong?" The paramedic asked curiously.

"That's my girlfriend's number. And she's going to let me have it." I explained with a sigh as the ambulance drove up to the hospital's parking lot.

* * *

And sure enough, as I was rushed inside, Annabeth was sitting beside Nico as they watched me get pulled into the hospital on a stretcher. "PERSEUS JACKON!"

"Love you too babe!" I called back as the doors to surgery closed behind the people pushing my stretcher. I shrugged at the looks I received from some of the nurses and doctors as they passed me to grab their medical instruments.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Stupid Seaweed Brain can't keep himself out of trouble when I specifically ask him not to." I had muttered under my breath as I hear him call back to me. I shook my head at his response to hearing his full name be shouted across the hospital lounge.

"He can take care of himself." Nico playfully argued with a broad smile.

"I'm not in the mood for you, di Angelo." I snapped back at him.

"Annabeth." I turned around to find Piper rushing into the hospital lounge, her backpack still on as she quickly wrapped me up in a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be better when I can kick Percy in the junk once he gets out of surgery." I retorted.

"What happened? I got a call saying that there was an accident and I needed to get here as soon as possible." Piper freaked out as she stood up and turned around to go give the receptionist a piece of her mind, but I pulled her back.

"Piper, you need to calm down, so I can tell you what happened." I said, getting her attention.

"What's going on?!"

"Jason tried to kill himself and Percy saved him." I blurted out.

"He what?!" Piper yelled at me, her eyes wide and jaw clenched. But before I could respond, she added another statement that almost made me slap her. "But wait, why are we here?"

"Because when Percy tackled him, the gun went off. From what I've been told, the bullet hit Percy's left side, dangerously close to his kidney, but hasn't hit any major internal organs." I explained slowly so she could understand what was going on.

Before she could respond, my name was called by a doctor standing at the receptionist desk. I got up from my seat and pulled Piper with me, even though she tried to pull away. "What's going on? Did something happen during surgery?" I asked nervously.

"I'm afraid so. The bullet shattered on impact and there was a shard that nicked his left lung upon entering his body. But we've removed the fragments and there doesn't seem to be any other damage to his body. He's unconscious right now, but if you would like, I can take you to his room." The doctor informed as he looked between Piper and me.

I nodded once, and the doctor gestured for Piper and I to follow him into the hallway. I looked back into the lounge and found Nico gesturing that he will wait for me. The doctor directed me into a visitation room where Percy was laying on a hospital bed, his eyes closed and his breathing monitor showing a steady pulse.

"Miss McLean?" The doctor asked, getting our attention.

"Yes?"

"The other young man is asleep in the room next door, in case you were wondering." With that said, the doctor walked out of the room and left us alone. I turned to Piper and placed a hand on her shoulder, just as she pulled me into a hug. All we could do was wait for our boys to wake up.

Then all hell would break lose.

* * *

We ended up staying at the hospital until visiting hours were over, but there was no sign that Perseus and Jason were going to wake up that night.

Jason had a concussion from where Perseus had tackled him because he hit his head on the asphalt hard. The doctors had to do a couple of scans before sedating him, so he could sleep off the drunken state he showed up in. And Perseus had gotten out of surgery after an hour and was unconscious for the time being.

But that was three days ago.

Jason had woken up, but seemed to have no recollection over what had happened that night, considering the concussion he suffered when Percy tackled him. Piper has been keeping him company, but also keeping her distance in regard to their former relationship.

I had been by Percy's bedside every hour of every day since he got into the hospital. I tried to go to school, but couldn't keep my focus on class or assignments. And after a visit with one of the counselors, I got a pass from the principal to miss the rest of the week of school as long as Piper retrieves my work and I get it done before next Monday.

I've been staying with Piper and her family since that night, but they've been hospitable and kind towards me. Even if I've become snappier than normal, I could tell that they were being friendly as they normally were when I was over.

But a sudden ring tone made my heart leap. It was a number that I recognized from a doctor that treated me after the last interaction with my father. "Hello, is everything alright with Percy?"

"He's awake, Miss Chase." The doctor replied. "And he's asking for you by name."

"Thank you, I'll be right over." I practically yelled before ending the call and looking towards Piper who was standing with an outfit already in her hands. Without saying anything, I quickly changed into the outfit and followed Piper as she grabbed her car keys and rushed outside.

Within ten minutes, Piper had pulled the car around so I could get out first. I gave her a grateful smile before she pushed me out of the door and went to go find a parking space. I rushed inside, only to find the same nurse from before, waving me to follow her with a warm smile on her face.

The nurse pushed the door open for me and left so the moment was private. I closed the door behind me to find Percy in an upright position as he was clicking through the TV channels. But as soon as the door closed, he turned towards the door and turned off the television with a wide smile on his face.

I didn't waste a second and got on top of his hospital bed so I could hug him without the hand rails getting in my way. Percy gave out a light gasp as I straddled his hips with my own but I pulled his jaw up and crashed our lips together, silencing any further protests.

Eventually we had to pull back for the lack of air that was rapidly approaching and rested our foreheads together, my hand still cupping his jaw before I yanked it up so he would look me in the eye. "I got something for you since you seem so eager to give me an early death." I whispered and reached into my back pocket slowly.

"What is it?" Percy asked carefully. His eyes were wider than they normally were, as he anticipated that it was going to be something he wasn't looking forward to.

And he was right.

"This." I said, pulling out a sea-green dog collar and black leash to hold in front of him. "And before you ask, yes it fits." I teased with a wide smirk at his look of disbelief.

Then I wrapped a hand around his throat and gave a playful squeeze, earning a yelp from my boyfriend as his eyes locked onto mine. "If you ever scare me like that again, I will make you wear this to school for everyday remaining of the year." I whispered firmly against his lips.

2 **weeks later**

If I had known that buying a dog collar and a leash would've had this impression on Percy, I would've gotten it sooner. Because since Percy was discharged from the hospital and we got back to the apartment, he was by my side every second of the day, except for the bathroom stuff.

I was primarily shocked when I found him wearing the collar one morning when I woke him up to get ready for school after he had over slept his alarm. His eyes got so wide as he sputtered to explain, but I silenced him with a kiss. "I approve." I whispered against his lips with a giggle.

Percy had received some attention from the school nurse as his chest bandages had to be changed twice a day, but other than that, no one bothered him about what happened. Percy was actually the one who was spending most of his time in defending Piper when a couple of jerks tried to taunt her about what happened with Jason.

But he spent all of lunch and the time in between classes with me, holding hands and trading small kisses before having to leave to get to class. He still wasn't allowed to ride his motorcycle for another week, much to his dismay. So Piper ended up driving us to school and back home for the time being.

Another thing that I was surprised about, was that when we weren't doing anything in particular, there seemed to be a spark in Percy's eyes as we would settle on the couch. I could feel his eyes wander over me, but it wasn't in an indifferent sort of way. His eyes seemed to be hungry.

Today, I decided that I was finally going to find out what was going on inside that brain of his.

* * *

 **SMUT Warning!**

 **Perseus POV**

"Hey babe, what's for dinner to-" Annabeth trailed off as she opened up the door to my apartment, without knocking. In hindsight, she should have knocked, because before she could finish her question, my lips covered her own into a roughly passionate kiss, and she threw her arms around my neck and grabbed a handful of my hair. Their tongues danced and clashed against one another.

Our kiss was passionate, I felt myself getting lost in the softness of Annabeth's lips as my hands ran over her toned stomach and back. Instinct took over as I slid my tongue across Annabeth's bottom lip and she parted her lips slightly for me granting me access. My tongue darted into her mouth meeting hers and the battle for dominance began.

I started aggressively my tongue wrapping her as I heard Annabeth moan softly into my mouth. Then she started fighting back, and I let her push me back into my mouth as I felt her smile smugly. I smiled too before turning her over on her back climbing on top of her and pinning her to the ground as I regained control.

When we broke apart we were both panting for air and I looked down at Annabeth, sprawled on the floor her blonde princess curls a complete mess and her face red and flustered. Annabeth looked up at me a look of worry spread across her face, "Percy? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

I placed a hand behind her head lifting her closer to me, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to ask if you were sure about this?"

She nodded, "Yes Percy, I want to give my first time to you."

I continued to stare drinking in the sight of Annabeth, my girlfriend, the girl that had brought me back from the brink of depression, helped me through situations I never thought I could face, and the girl who loved me even when she knew everything. I couldn't get enough of those grey eyes, her tan skin, her blonde princess curls.

Annabeth stared up at me in wonder before she asked, "Percy? What are you looking at?"

I smiled, "You." She blushed, as I continued, "I just can't believe you're mine."

Annabeth leaned up kissing me softly before she said, "Well believe it. But don't forget, you're mine too."

I leaned into her neck placing soft kisses on it as Annabeth moaned I whispered into her ear, "I could never forget that."

I placed my hand on Annabeth's back and fidgeted with the clasp on her bra, it took me a couple tries, but my constant assault of kissed on Annabeth's neck and throat kept her too occupied to notice. Eventually, the clasp was released, and I slipped her bra off before throwing it to the floor.

I placed my hands gently but with a firm grip on Annabeth's shoulders as I pushed her softly back down climbing on top of her. I kept staring at her, and I could see the lust in my eyes reflected off of her hungry looking grey ones. My eyes began to wander down towards her chest, and I felt a tightness in my jeans when I saw her gorgeous C cup breasts.

Annabeth smiled up at my obviously shocked expression, "Do you like what you see?"

I nodded unable to speak as I pressed my lips softly against Annabeth's. I quickened the pace of the kiss causing her to moan loudly into my mouth, then I broke from her lips to her throat leaving light bite marks as I moved down her neck. I kissed and bit softly on her collarbone causing Annabeth to moan louder before I gave her one last nibble and moved on to her chest.

I ran my hands cupping and lightly squeezing her breast much to Annabeth's enjoyment. Then, I ran my warm tongue over Annabeth's stiff nipples and bit them softly. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as I continued to play, both biting and blowing on one of her most sensitive areas. Then, I began to move downward kissing her toned stomach as I made my way to her waist. I didn't want to be overly aggressive, but I couldn't take it anymore so I unbuttoned Annabeth's jeans and began to shimmy them off.

I once again began kissing her up and down listening to Annabeth moan and feeling her chest heat up from the excitement. I continued kissing her up and down until my mouth felt the lace of her moist panties. I pushed myself forward placing my lips on Annabeth's once again, feeling her tilt her head back in pleasure as my hands continued to explore her body.

When I broke the kiss, she looked up at me, lust filling her eyes as she panted out, "Please."

With that I slipped my fingers around the hem and pulled Annabeth's grey laced panties off her body before throwing them in the pile of discarded clothing. I looked up at Annabeth and saw her biting her lip as she nodded giving me permission to touch. I kissed her one last time before I began to rub the lips of her now viewable pussy. As soon as my fingers made contact an onslaught of moans released from Annabeth's mouth. I began to trace the outline of her lips with my index finger before coming across a small ball of nerves near the top of her entrance.

I placed the nerves between two of my fingers giving it a slight pinch which caused Annabeth to arch her back before screaming, "Oh my gods, yes Percy."

I smiled, pleased with myself at the reaction I got from touching her clitoris. I kissed Annabeth softly before I inserted my fingers into her warm entrance and listened as panting gasps emerged from her mouth. I began to move my finger in and out in both slow and fast intervals before adding another finger causing Annabeth to moan loudly in pleasure.

Soon, Annabeth's gasps and lemony scent were becoming too much to resist. I gave Annabeth one last deep kiss before placing my mouth against her clean-shaven pussy and kissing it passionately. Annabeth moaned clearly happy with what I was doing, and the moaning only increased slip my tongue inside.

Annabeth's head flung back as I heard her pant at a sporadic and excited pace. She placed on hand in my hair and began to pull slightly, losing herself to the feeling. She wrapped her legs around my head as I began to pick up the pace drawing circles and licking her up and down with my tongue, biting softly occasionally.

I looked up and saw Annabeth with her head tilted back panting in pleasure. I smiled slightly, and I thought to myself, it's time to bring it home. I began to rub my hand vigorously against Annabeth's hardened clit and my tongue strokes increased in speed.

Above me, I heard Annabeth's moan increase in both volume and speed until I finally heard her shout, "Oh my gods, Oh my gods. Here it comes. Oh, Fuck!"

A flood of Annabeth's fluids released into my mouth and I smiled as I lapped it all up, intoxicated by the smell and the feeling I had just given Annabeth. Her legs released from around my head, and she collapsed on her back panting. I crawled up to her before kissing her deeply allowing her to taste herself on my tongue while my hand was at work fingering her pussy.

When I broke the kiss, Annabeth looked up at me with a dazed look on her face. "Percy, that was amazing."

I smiled, pleased with myself. "Good, I'm glad you liked that."

She grinned. "I loved it. Now lie down."

I looked up at her in confusion before she sprung from the ground pushing me down on my back. I was about to speak but she put her finger over my lips and whispered seductively. "My turn."

She began to kiss my lips before breaking it kissing and sucking hard against my neck. I was fortunate that I healed faster than normal, because I was sure it was going to leave a bruise. Then she moved down to my torso, and I couldn't help but smile and moan as she placed a tender kiss over each one of my visible scars.

When she reached my waist, she looked into my eyes before she spoke. "I wanted to show you that none of you scars, or anything about you past, will ever stop me from loving you Percy Jackson."

I nodded, and I couldn't help but smile, "I love you Annabeth Chase."

She unbuttoned my jeans, and I helped her pull them off, and felt a wave of relief as the pressure in my crotch area was relieved. Annabeth stared in awe at the tent being pitched in my boxers before she slowly began pulling them off.

When they were off and thrown into the clothes pile, I groaned as Annabeth placed her hand around the base of my shaft. She smiled as she eyed my eight-inch cock before she said. "Impressive."

Annabeth began to move her hand up and down my shaft slowly and I groaned in pleasure. After a little over a minute of stroking Annabeth looked up at me and heard me mutter. "Please Wise Girl, stop teasing me."

Annabeth giggled and lifted my cock slightly upward, she placed her tongue at his base and licked up to the tip. I moaned as she continued to lick his shaft from base to tip. Then without warning Annabeth engulfed my erect cock in her mouth and moved her tongue around his glands.

She looked up at me and saw me panting and red faced before I said softly. "Annabeth, you're amazing."

With that Annabeth took my cock all the way to its base and a gag released from her mouth. Annabeth quickly alternated between small head bobs and vigorous deep throats. I grabbed the back of her head and forced my cock down her throat, and shouted. "Oh fuck, Annabeth I'm gonna cum!"

Annabeth looked up at me and nodded her understanding with her eyes. She then firmly suctioned her lips around my cock and began to swallow my warm load. Finally, after a couple of seconds making sure she had swallowed every bit of me, she released my cock and promptly began cleaning the residue off my shaft with her tongue then began to suck on his balls.

I moaned loudly unable to contain my pleasure. "Oh my gods, Annabeth, that was incredible."

She pulled my cock out of her mouth with a pop and smiled. "I figured I should've return the favor. I'm glad you liked it."

I lifted Annabeth to her feet before kissing her deeply once again. I started backing Annabeth up against one of the walls and I felt her arms wrap tighter around me as the cool feeling touched her back. I broke the kiss, moving back to ravaging her throat with my affection as she moaned into my ear. I felt my erection returning quickly thanks to my increased stamina and a few seconds later broke the kisses.

I looked into Annabeth's eyes and smiled. "Sorry Wise Girl, but I can't wait anymore."

She nodded kissing my neck before whispering into my ear. "That's okay seaweed brain, neither can I."

I placed her tightly against the wall before lifting her leg with one of my arms. With my other hand, I placed the tip of my cock right at her warm entrance and looked back at her. "Annabeth, are you sure you want this?"

She nodded. "Yes Percy, more than anything. Take me and make me yours."

With that said, I raised myself up slightly, sliding into Annabeth's warm cave as a soft moan which sounded like music to my ear released from Annabeth's mouth. I plunged my cock into Annabeth's tight pussy and felt her tightness surround my dick. Then, I felt a small barrier with my tip.

Annabeth looked up at me, a slight look of discomfort in her face, then she spoke. "It's better to break the hymn in one stroke. Please fuck me deep Percy."

I pulled my dick out to the point where just his tip was still inside Annabeth before launching my hips forward sticking everything into her to the hilt. Annabeth gasped then moaned loudly. I looked down at Annabeth with concern until I heard her whisper. "I'm good. I'm okay, I promise. Now, fuck me Percy."

I didn't need to be told twice, I pulled my dick out to mid shaft before plunging it in once again. I kept a smooth and consistent pace, occasionally doing deep thrusts into Annabeth causing her back to arch and her to yell in pleasure. My hips began to feel like they were piston plowing into Annabeth like a well-oiled machine as I grunted in satisfaction.

As I continued to pound her, I kissed Annabeth deeply. The sound of my balls slapping against her groin interrupted constantly by Annabeth's loud moans of. "Fuck Percy, Oh my god, Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me, Ahh…"

I was in complete bliss, my tongue wrapped around Annabeth's until animal instinct took over and I broke the kiss and pulled out of Annabeth's warmth. I brought her to the ground seeing a look of disappointment on her face before I smiled ensuring her that it wasn't over. I flipped Annabeth over and assisted her into a position where she was on her hand and knees her shapely ass up in the air. I grabbed her right ass cheek and slapped the left one forcing Annabeth to let out a deep moan.

I placed the tip of my dick in her pussy then slammed the rest in causing Annabeth to scream, "Oh fuck so deep!"

I continued to fuck her at a constant rhythm hitting her in her G-spot over and over again before the pressure started building up in my cock. I kept thrusting for another minute or so before I burst. "Fuck, Annabeth, I'm gonna cum."

Annabeth moaned and shouted back in response, "Me too!

I continued to thrust into Annabeth, feeling her walls closing in and tightening around my member before hearing Annabeth moan, "Oh Fuck!"

Moments later my orgasm arrived and filled Annabeth entirely. I remained inside her, feeling her contractions from her organism move over my dick. It felt like heaven, but finally, I removed my cock from her. I watched in silent listening to our deep breathing before I noticed drips of cum beginning to fall from Annabeth's pussy.

"That's two." she managed to say in-between breaths, her cleavage heaving from her panting.

"What's that?" I asked, a little confused.

"That's two." She repeated with a blissful smile. "You made me come two times. How many more orgasms do you think you can give me in one night?"

"Hmm, depends on how many you can take." I replied with a smirk, lowering her leg that was on my shoulder and bending down to kiss her neck. I was still hard inside her, waiting for her to calm down before they went at it again.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been waiting for so long to write this scene and I'm so glad I finally get to release this chapter.**

 **Unfortunately I've sort of hit a writer's block and am unsure where to go from here. I have a few ideas, but between work and school I don't have much time to write for the time being. I have the next chapter written and it will be posted on time...after that I will be on hiatus until I figure out where to go next.**

 **Thank you for reading my story...I hope to be out of hiatus soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Perseus POV**

"So full." Annabeth moaned into my ear as she stirred out of sleep. Last night, we fucked into the late hours of this morning and only managed to get a couple hours of sleep. I think we went through a list of different sexual positions, ranging from doggy style, to something called referred to as the 'Arc de Triomph'.

I ended up falling asleep on my back with Annabeth laying on my stomach, my dick still inside of her, dried cum frosted on the outside of her lower lips. I think we ended up having sex, a total of seven or eight-times last night, so there's no telling how much cum is still inside her.

One thing's for sure, we're not going to school.

"Percy! Annabeth! Wake up! School starts in 40 minutes!" Piper's voice sounded from outside of the apartment. "Don't make me come in there. Cause I will drag you two out, regardless of how you're dressed."

Annabeth let out a frustrated growl that made me chuckle in response before that growl was turned on me with a heavy glare. "I'll take care of this." I said, reaching over to where my phone was sitting on the bedside table and dialed Piper's number.

"Piper, you should go on to school without us." I said firmly, not even bothering to say hello.

"Mind telling me why?"

"We can't go today. Maybe tomorrow, but definitely not today." I clarified, hoping that she would catch the unspoken message.

"Too bad. I'm coming in right now. Annabeth gave me a key." Piper retorted before ending the call and the front door opened less than a second later. I barely had enough time to cover both of our bodies with the comforter before Piper threw open the door.

As she looked at our positions on the bed, she stopped in her tracks, her face went beet red and she placed a hand over her mouth. "On a school night? Really you two?" She gasped with an excited giggle.

"Now do you understand why we can't go?" I asked her calmly.

"I've gone to school post-sex. That's not an excuse." Piper retorted.

"Not when I can't feel my legs." Annabeth admitted, her face becoming dark red as she stopped talking and shifted on my chest, her walls tightening on my dick. I managed to stifle a groan, but couldn't stop the hardening of my cock, which I'm fairly sure that Annabeth could feel.

"Fine. I will bring your classwork this one time." Piper said with a sigh and closed the door to my bedroom before leaving the apartment without saying another word.

"Now that's she gone…you wanna?" Annabeth whispered as she grabbed onto the collar still around my throat. As if to give me more of an incentive, her other hand reached down and squeezed my balls firmly, but not enough to bring any pain.

I managed to swallow a groan at the grabbing, but let out a whimper as her walls tightened around me once more. "One more time." I whispered against her lips. "But after that, I don't think I have any more left in the tank. You'd have to give me another week before jumping me."

"Semantics." Annabeth groaned out before capturing my lips in hers, rolling us over in bed.

 **Later on**

"Did you two use any protection?" Piper asked as soon as she walked through the front door of the apartment. She had a bunch of papers in her hand that I automatically assumed to be our assignments for the day that we missed.

"I have a four-year IUD in." Annabeth informed, making me sigh in relief. "I got it put in when I turned 17 last fall."

"I take it from the relieved sigh that you didn't use any condoms, Perseus?" Piper asked with a sly smile on her face and a cocked eyebrow.

I didn't even bother trying to respond to that, given by the fact that Annabeth was paling by the second. "We totally forgot about that." She muttered under her breath, but Piper still heard it, judging by her expression as she laid a comforting hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Thank you for grabbing our homework, Piper." I changed the subject as I took the papers from her, to lay it down on the kitchen table. She nodded in return and took the seat on the couch next to Annabeth and lowered her voice. I couldn't hear what was being said, but didn't worry.

"You staying for dinner, Piper?" I asked politely as I got out the cookware.

"It depends on what you're making. I didn't know you could cook." Piper responded with a giggle and side nudge to Annabeth.

"I'm making spaghetti and meatballs with Italian sausage." I responded with a chuckle.

"Then I'm staying. I just need to let my parents know, so give me a second." Piper replied, pulling out her phone and staying on the couch.

Annabeth got up on shaky feet to make her way into the kitchen, before tripping on the corner of the countertop with a yelp. I caught her by the waist before she could hit the floor and pulled her back to her feet, my face close to hers. I smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before stepping back to the stove to dice up the sausage.

"It already smells so good." Annabeth moaned as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. She rested her chin on the crook of my neck and hummed contently as I went back to cooking.

"I've never seen you get like this, Annabeth." Piper said from the couch, prompting my girlfriend to turn around and stick out her tongue in response. But Piper stood up and crossed the room to stand next to the countertop. "I'm serious. You used to rag on the other couples for being like this, but here you are acting lovey-dovey." Piper teased with a smile.

"Percy…." Annabeth complained to me as she tightened her hold around my waist. "She's making fun of me."

"I can see that." I hummed, trying to keep a smile from visibly showing.

"Make her stop." Annabeth pouted, moving her hands down my waist to rest just above the top of my shorts, making my freeze for a second. Taking my sudden freeze, Annabeth moved her hands further south until she was cupping me, applying some pressure and getting a soft groan out of me. Annabeth then leaned closer to my ear and bit the outer lob, taking the cartilage between her teeth and licking the part in her mouth, making a visible shiver run down my back.

"Piper please stop making fun of my…lovey-dovey girlfriend." I hesitated before pulling myself free of her teeth and turning around to catch her flailing arms. Her face was bright red at my betrayal, and of me joining in on the teasing. But she was trying hard not to smile as I pinned her hands behind her head and leaned in close to her face. "Because I love you just the way you are." I whispered softly against her lips, looking into her eyes.

"You…love me?" Annabeth whispered, her eyes wide, a tear visibly making its way down her cheek.

I let go of her wrists and gently brushed away the tear with the back of my thumb. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. It's okay if you don't say it back. But I can't help the way I feel when you're around me."

"Not that this moment isn't special, but your sausage is burning." Piper interrupted us, making me turn away so I could save the dinner from being ruined. I managed to save the meat from being burnt, and went back to the next part of the meal. I could hear Piper pulling Annabeth into the living room, but focused on the task in front of me.

* * *

 **Piper POV**

I was not expecting for Percy to say the l-word to Annabeth, especially this early into their relationship. They've only been together for a number of months and yet they seem to be moving incredibly fast. As far as I know, this is Annabeth's first relationship, as is Percy's, yet they seem to be entirely taken with one another.

"What did you want to talk about?" Annabeth asked as we settled on the couch.

"Don't you think that you two are moving a little fast? You've only been together for just about 7 months, Beth. I'm not saying to take it down a notch, but I want you to be sure that this is what you want." I softly explained, resting a hand on her arm.

"Percy made it adamantly clear that he wouldn't try to push me in any direction. But I can't help myself with him. And I need some advice." Annabeth replied. "Please, you're my best friend and I need to tell you something."

I leaned a little closer. "What do you need advice on?"

"I…I think I do love him."

That took me back a little, but I guess it wasn't going to take much more than what they went through together, in addition to some intimate time in the bedroom. "I heard what he whispered to you a few seconds ago, but you should tell him when you think that the moments' right."

"Dinner's ready you two." Percy's voice rang out as he poked his head into the room with a smile as he found us at the perfect time.

"It smells amazing Percy. Thank you for having me over." I said, sitting across from him at the table as we all started to dig in.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

After Piper had left, Percy and I had retired to the couch to watch TV. Coincidentally, the first movie that popped up was a Hallmark film called 'Winter Castle'. And with a slight whine from Percy, we tuned into the movie, me laying back against him, my back to his chest as we started the movie over and pressed 'play'.

The hotel made entirely out of ice was amazing to see. The designs of all the art made in only two months was enchanting to look at, even though there wasn't enough views of the works of art. I guess I didn't really pay attention to the movie all that much, because I woke up when I was lowered on the bed by my boyfriend.

He turned around to turn off the lights, and leave the room when I grabbed his elbow. "I thought you were asleep." He whispered, sitting down on the bed next to me and holding my hand in his as his thumb rubbed over the back of my knuckles in a soothing manner.

"I was, but then this handsome man carried me to my bed and I needed to tell him something." I responded with a giggle.

"And what's this handsome man's name?" Percy played along, biting his lower lip.

"His name is Perseus Jackson. I think you might know him. He's got the most-beautiful sea-green eyes, his favorite color's blue and he's the sweetest guy I know that likes to wear a dog collar." I whispered softly as his neck turned bright red at the last comment.

"I-I…touché." He chuckled lowly as he ran a hand under my jaw to tilt my lips to his.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. "I love you." I blurted suddenly, watching as his eyes went wide and he pulled back for a second.

"Say it again." He requested; his tone sounding guarded.

"I love you, Percy." I repeated, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

"I love you too, Annabeth." He whispered before pulling my lips to his again as he left out a breath that made goosebumps spread across my arms. "You can't imagine how happy I am that you feel the same way for me as I do for you."

"I can only imagine that it's the same I felt when you first told me." I whispered back as he pulled the covers back and settled the both of us down on our sides with him behind me as he reached over to turn off the lamp and rest his arms around me with a sigh.

* * *

 **Piper POV**

I don't know what possessed me, but I soon myself outside of a house that I thought I would never come back to. But before I could lose my nerve, I knocked twice on the door and looked down at my shoes. The door opened a couple of seconds later and a shocked gasp made me look up. "Piper…I didn't think…" He trailed off, not sure what else to say, but I couldn't blame him.

"Can I come in?" I asked calmly.

He nodded and opened the door further for me to walk in and he closed the door behind me, following me as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "What's on your mind?" He asked softly, prompting me to look up at him.

"What were you thinking?!" I suddenly yelled, standing up and hitting his arm. "Why did you try to take your life, Jason?! Did you really think that people weren't going to miss you?!"

He stumbled backwards and I pushed him against the wall with a muffled yell. "I-I" But he couldn't seem to speak as I started punching him half-heartedly until I was slumped against his chest, crying into his shirt, gripping his back.

I felt his hands hold me close, but all I could do was sob into his chest. "I hate what you did…But I could never hate you, Jason." I sobbed softly, hitting him one more time.

"I'm so sorry Pipes. I messed up big time and I can't take back what I did." He confessed into my hair as he held me close.

"Never do that again." I muttered against his chest, hitting him one more time before I sighed again. "You really scared me, Jase." He stayed silent and kept me plastered against his chest and pressed a soft kiss to my temple.

 **Lemon Ahead! But a sad one!**

 **3rd POV**

"It's over, isn't it?" Jason asked quietly, his words shaky as they finally left his mouth. Piper looked across to her ex-boyfriend beside her, looking down at his lap, his expression full of sadness. "We're over?"

"I think we are." She replied solemnly, his voice cracking. "I don't know what else to do."

"I'm truly sorry Piper." Jason replied, his voice cracking.

Now they sat, in the empty room, in the deafening silence. It fell over them like a blanket, enveloping all the space. Piper felt her heart grow heavy, the dread sinking in.

It's over.

She froze as a gentle hand touched her elbow, stopping her from overthinking, the way he always does. She glanced behind her, finding him standing there, looking at her with those sad blue eyes. He waited for her to turn around, taking her by the shoulders as he slowly embraced her. She let him hug her, sobbing silently into his chest.

The silence was deafening as the two of them stood there, holding each other sadly, one last embrace. He let her go to look down at her, her kaleidoscope eyes looking up into his. Neither said anything, because there was nothing to say. And yet everything was being said in this moment. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, wiping away her tears, his thumb stroke her wet cheek tenderly.

The silence was deafening as they kissed.

Jason's lips were salty, from the tears, his breath tickling under her nose as he made to pull away. She caught him, her lips holding on. Their tongues met, dancing in their mouths. Their arms held each other, their bodies melding together, fitting perfectly with each other. Piper rose onto her toes, deepening the kiss.

He pulled his purple shirt over his head, revealing his toned, muscular torso. Her gaze drifted over it, her hands brushing across his chest, trying to remember every curve and shape. He lifted her chin with a finger, pulling back her gaze so he could kiss her again.

He tugged at the helm of her shirt, looking into her eyes. She smiled, lifting her arms so he could lift it off her body. He dropped the clothing away before running his fingers down her skin, stroking the tender spots under her armpits and down her sides. She let out a shaky breath, a tear falling down her cheek as he touched her.

The silence was deafening as they kissed.

The heat between them grew as they made out in the room, embracing each other like two lovers, exploring their bodies. Piper sighed as he rubbed his thumb across her bra, exhaling as he gently dragged his nails down her back. Neither said anything, because nothing needed to be said.

Piper stumbled back against the desk, pulling herself up to sit against it as Jason kissed her, their hands combing through each other's hair. They didn't want to stop.

They both stared at each other, neither saying anything. She reached out with her hand, taking his with hope. He didn't let go, but he still looked sad.

The silence was deafening as they removed each other's pants, dropping them to the floor as they embraced, kissing passionately in their underwear on the desk. Piper sighed as he held her boobs. He kissed them sweetly, she bit her lip, before pulling him back up to kiss his lips.

She dropped herself back onto her feet as Jason guided her away from the desk. He kissed her grateful, holding her close. Her hands pressed against his toned stomach, pushing him away as he fell onto the bed. She looked down at him, her eyes full of sadness. He reached up and pulled her on top of him, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. They didn't say anything, but everything was being said.

She didn't notice when her panties were pulled away, or when Jason discarded his boxers. All she saw was him, his body, his lips, his hands, his eyes. Those electric blue eyes, full of pain and sadness. They kissed on the bed, their bodies fitting perfectly together. His erection prodded her entrance and she didn't hesitate to let him in.

He rocked into her gently, his hips thrusting slowly between her legs as she held him. Her chest pressed against his as she embraced him, moaning wordlessly into his neck, fingers tangled in his blonde hair. They rocked together gently, the act more passionate, sensual, loving. He kissed along her neck, stroking her hair, making her feel special. She cried into his shoulder quietly as he made love to her, trying to remember every motion. Every moment.

He kissed her again, muffling her sobs as she quietly climaxed, her walls hugging him tightly. She embraced him lovingly, desperately, deepening the kiss. They both rolled over again so she was on top of him, looking down at his face, seeing the pain and sadness. He brushed away a tear, his thumb stroking her wet cheek.

The silence was deafening as they fucked, the size of Jason burrowing into her core, deep inside her as she slid over it like a glove. She moaned into the kiss, clinging to his hair. He was so strong, so passionate, his hands traced along her back. Her hips bounced on his cock, arms hooking around her thighs to increase her pace.

They climaxed together, sharing a passionate embrace as the orgasm washed over them. Her head flung back, her mouth agape in silent ecstasy, her cum drenching him. He ejaculated inside her, his cock poking at the door to her womb. She groaned as Jason grabbed her waist, holding her down to plunge to the hilt as he filled her. Her fingers dug into bedsheets, holding on for dear life. She came again, the fire burning her alive.

She managed to breathe again, looking down at herself in a daze. She was sweating, her body aching. She fell into his arms as he supported her, kissing her forehead.

He held her for a moment as she recovered, gazing up at her sadly, eyes full of pain. She collapsed onto her side beside him, too weak to and do say anything. Jason lay next to her, looking down at her naked form, fingers brushing over her stomach.

Neither said anything, yet everything was being said.

"I should go." Piper whispered an hour or so later, as she shifted from where she was.

Jason didn't say anything as he let her stand and re-dress herself. She only looked up at him, blinking back tears as all of the feelings she held for him, returned full-force.

Neither knew what to say when both were dressed and standing at the front door, looking at each other as if they were trying to think why they let this happen.

Finally Jason spoke first. "I'll see you at school, tomorrow."

"Jason…" Piper blurted, quickly catching his attention. "I think it would be best if we don't speak to each other at school. It'll only make things between us…more complicated."

Jason nodded, as it made sense. "I understand." Without anything more to say, Piper walked out of the door and shut it softly behind her.

A couple of minutes passed with Jason leaning against the door, his head tilted back on the door before he slid down to the floor, his knees drawn up as the tears came.

Little did he know that Piper was on the other side of the door, doing the exact same as her entire world came crashing down as reality set in.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is significantly shorter than my other chapters. But I felt that this was the right place to stop at for the story so far. As I posted on the previous chapter, I've been hit with writer's block and am unsure how to move forward, I do have some ideas, but not enough time to write with school starting up and need to get a couple chapters planned out before I can go back to posting more of the story.**

 **Thank you for your support, I hope to be back very soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: The End :(

**I'm so sorry!**

 **For those of you who are excited or shocked about a new update, I'm really sorry to disappoint you. This is not an update, but an announcement that i will be discontinuing this story effective immeadiately.** **When I first started writing this story, I had a full outline up and ready with at least ten chapters prewritten, but as any of you know, life gets in the way and blows everything out of proportion.** **I'm not making excuses about why I haven't come forward sooner. I am a firm believer that there are no coincidences or excuses for things to happen the way that they do. But for any wondering why the silence for so long, this is why.**

 **I don't like to discuss my private life on fanfiction because it's nobody's business but my own. However, I am a new father to a one year old boy, which if any of you have or had kids before, you know its a crazy time. With COVID-19 going around on top of that, its a lot in one's hands. Every second, I'm not working or with schoolwork (even now that I've just graduated yay!) I'm caring for my son.**

 **I took a good look at my priorities list and have finally admitted that my stories on this site aren't on it. It's not fair to you guys to lead you on for this long and I'm sorry for doing so to you guys. I will continue to post the rest of Monster (my TW story) because I've already had the entire story prewritten and ready to be uploaded. I'm also going to put "Werewolf Curse" up for adoption because I just don't have the time, will or context to continue the storyline. To be honest it was a longshot anyways because I had an idea but didn't know how to keep it going.**

 **If anyone is interested in continuing this storyline, please let me know.**

 **Thank you,**

 **veryspecialagentriley**


End file.
